Changing Hands
by Mya2313
Summary: Isabella's life as she knows it is one of fear, pain and misery at the hands of the man who owns and controls her. Things are about to change but is it for the better? RATED M for a reason, graphic lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**** WARNING *****

**This is definitely an ADULT ONLY story. It will contain some pretty unpleasant scenarios including torture, sex (including non-consensual) and undoubtedly more as the story unfolds. If this is likely to upset you please don't read. I have put this warning at the beginning of the story and as visible as possible as these things are starting right from chapter one so please don't even read that if its likely to be a trigger or whatever. I don't want to be responsible for anyone being upset and also don't want people to read this story thinking it's a fluffy, romantic love story. If that's what you're looking for, I'd move on – sorry!**

The bar was busy again tonight.

Drunken patrons wolf whistling and grabbing at my ass as I walked past in my barely-there outfit Perfect.

I made my way through the tables as quickly as possible, delivering drinks whilst the men mostly enjoyed the shows on the various stages. A couple got a bit handsy, one dragged me into his lap. I couldn't argue or fight him. This was my job. As long as things didn't go too far I had to put up with it, and it was the security guys who determined what "too far" was. Still, it could have been worse, tomorrow I was scheduled to dance. God how I hate that.

I retreated behind the bar to pour the orders I had taken on my way back and was absent mindedly pouring another shot of whisky for the attractive but twitchy guy on table 4 when I felt cold hands clamping down on my hips. My body was forcefully pulled backwards into a large, hard body. Alcohol soaked breath heated my neck as I felt him grind his erection into my ass. He moaned as his hands tightened painfully on my hips.

"My office. Now".

He left me without another word and I was quick to hand my orders over to the other waitress working on this bar, Jessica. Her look of sympathy forced a blush to bloom across my face. She knew what was going to happen, he'd no doubt be bragging about it for all to hear later, just to increase my shame. Asshole.

It took me a couple of minutes to negotiate the packed bar, avoiding groping hands and slaps but finally I made my way up the stairs to the offices on the top floor. Walking down the dimly lit black hallway I paused outside the tacky, leather padded door and took a deep, calmly breath. I could do this. I had no other choice.

I clasped the handle and pushed, opening into his office. It was large and like the hallway leading to it, dark and dimly lit. There was a large wooden desk dominating much of the opposite wall, with a leather sofa off to the left.

I had expected to find him sitting on the sofa waiting for me so my shock caused my first slip as I allowed my eyes to meet his as I scanned the room, finding him leaning casually against the front of his desk. I dropped my eyes immediately but not before I noticed the angry narrowing of his eyes as he scowled, noticing my error. I forced myself to take a couple of deep breaths, willing my body to calm, my heart to stop pounding in my chest.

"Shut the door Isabella".

His voice was low and clear, void of any emotion but fiercely commanding as ever. I immediately did as ordered and pushed the door shut behind me, turning the lock as I knew by now was also required. He was silent for several long seconds, I could feel his eyes on me but willed myself not to look up, I'd already slipped up once and he did not tolerate disobedience. These meetings we had were never pleasant for me, but I was really hoping I could get out of this one in better shape than I had last time. I really needed to not piss him off.

"You disappoint me Isabella. Why do you insist on disappointing me?"

I drew in a short breath, this was not good. I bit at my bottom lip to try to keep the tears at bay as the panic consumed me. Still, he didn't move and still I could feel his eyes on me. I had not been commanded to speak so held my tongue, keeping my eyes downcast. I knew this game well enough now, certainly well enough to not make rookie mistakes like talking without permission.

"I asked you a question. Answer." His voice was sharp, lashing me as viciously as any whip.

"I do not mean to disappoint you Sir. If i have done anything to disappoint you I am very sorry",

I heard him sigh and push slowly off the table. He took a couple of measured steps towards me, closing the distance until he was just a couple of feet infront of me. I could see the toes of his shiny black shoes in my line of sight on the floor. Just the sight of those had my body trembling, an unconscious reaction I couldn't control but one I knew would displease him further.

"If Isabella? IF?" He lunged forward and my body instantly recoiled with no conscious command to do so, he grabbed my chin and wrenched my head up sharply, forcing me to look at him as he used his body to push me back further until my back was pressed against the cool leather of the door. My heart was hammering wildly now and the scant contents of my stomach churned. I prayed they would not make an appearance. God only knows what the punishment would be for vomiting all over his shiny shoes.

"I gave you an order Isabella", his voice was a savage whisper, spat directly into my face, "I told you I required your presence here immediately. I had to wait nearly five minutes. FIVE minutes Isabella. You do not keep me waiting".

I wanted to answer back, to shout at him about the shit I had to put up with during the trek across the dancefloor of his fucking club. I wanted to tell him that his disgusting needs had interrupted the work I was doing to fund his club so I had to deal with handing that off. If I'd left the work un-finished I'd get punished for that too. I could do no right. I also knew better than to speak against him, it was a guarantee to a painful end. So I bit my tongue and blinked away the tears pooling in my eyes. He glared at me, hard and cold and calculating.

"I think I have been too kind to you the last few months Isabella. I have been soft, allowing you to behave entirely disrespectfully – don't think I missed you staring as you walked into the room. You know better than that"

His hand moved from where it was gripping tightly onto my jaw and lowered slowly down to the column of my neck. I didn't break eye contact, I knew better than to do that now he'd commanded it. I didn't miss the cruel smirk he gave me as his hand tightened painfully around my neck. I knew it for what it was – a warning. He owned me. He controlled me. My life was quite literally in his hands and if I didn't please him and obey him he could end it in a second. He liked to taunt me with the power he held over me. He knew I hated it.

He released his grip, moving his hand lower until it held roughly onto my breast as he pushed his hips into me, his erection pushing uncomfortably into my thigh. He lowered his head to speak directly into my ear as he rubbed himself against me, my last meal again threatening to make an appearance as my stomach turned in revulsion at his close proximity.

"We have a friend arriving tomorrow Isabella. I expect you to make her welcome and to get her up to speed with the way things are done in my household quickly but maybe a lesson is in order before I entrust such responsibility to you…."

In a flash he had backed away from me and was roughly pushing on my shoulders, forcing me to kneel before him. My breathing picked up again as I prepared myself for what was about to happen. I hated him. I hated him near me and more than anything I hated his fucking cock. I had fantasised so many times about cutting the disgusting thing off. Of course, I could not and would not do any such thing.

He fisted his hand in my long hair, winding it around tightly so he gripped it firmly, completely controlling the movement of my head. He yanked back hard, forcing me to look up at him. The tears flowed freely but silently now and he didn't complain. He enjoyed my tears. He enjoyed it even more when I cried out. My fear, shame and pain turning him on more than any skimpy, slutty outfit.

"Take it out Isabella".

I lifted shaking hands to his crotch and after a few seconds of fumbling I managed to get the button undone and pulled the zip down. My breath was coming out in harsh gasps, almost sobs as I reached inside to pull out his hard, weeping cock. Disgusting.

"Kiss it Isabella" He thrust the vile thing into my face to reiterate his point.

He released the pressure on my hair just enough for me to lower my lips to the tip, placing a trembling kiss there. His free hand that wasn't holding my head still reached down, fisting his length and running the tip over my lips, smearing the pre-cum in its wake. My stomach churned again. He held his cock still at my lips, pressing slightly.

"Open Isabella".

I opened my mouth as commanded and closed my eyes, trying to forget where I was and what was happening to me right now. He pushed the tip of his cock into my open mouth and I felt it heavy on my tongue as his hand left it to join the other one on my head, holding me in a vice grip with no chance of moving or escaping the intrusion. He started thrusting immediately, hitting the back of my throat roughly with each violent thrust. There was a time when I'd have been gagging and choking but practice really does make perfect, my gag reflect was almost non-existant. Almost. He tested it as he pushed his entire, not insignificant length, into my mouth until my nose was pressed against his pelvis. He held me there moaning as I gagged and panicked from my inability to breath. Finally after what felt like hours he pulled out of my mouth, laughing as I coughed and spluttered and cried.

"Good Girl. You've got so good at sucking cock. Now, how about swallowing cum…"

With that he forced his way back into my mouth, thrusting hard and fast in a frantic rhythm, grunting and groaning above me until with a roar he spilled himself right into the back of my throat. Practice again makes perfect. I managed to swallow every drop as I gasped for breath and he finally pulled his quickly sagging cock away from me, leaning heavily against the door next to me. I took the opportunity to swipe angrily at the tears and cum smeared on my face. I felt filthy. Disgusting.

He was slowly catching his breath above me as I remained kneeling, pressed against the door below him. He slowly started to shove his cock back into his pants as a knock sounded on the small glass window on the door. He pulled back the privacy cover as he straightened and scowled at whoever was on the other side.

"We've got trouble in the club Sir…."

Emmett. Security Guy #1.

"Fucking hell Emmett, cant you deal with it?"

"I think its something you're going to want to deal with yourself Carlisle"

With a huff he backed away from the door, angrily zipping himself up and putting the cover back over the window. He didn't even seem to remember me as he hauled the door open, effectively shoving me out of the way with the strength he put into it. My tumbling to the ground seemed to remind him of my presence as he paused before exiting the office.

"Don't forget Isabella. Our new arrival tomorrow. Be ready to leave in one hour."

Without another word he exited the office, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving me alone to my shame and tears.

xCHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

**This idea came to meand wouldn't leave so thought I'd share my sick little mind with you guys and see what you all think. I've got a few chapters written. They will be relatively short chapters and I don't expect it to be a long story but I hope to do regular updates as I have got a decent amount of it all done and good to go.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emmett stood back quickly as I left the office, reading immediately the furious expression on my face. I'd been busy and he'd interrupted. I hadn't even got around to Isabella's punishment for her disobedience. Although, I wasn't an idiot, she fucking hates giving head so it would suffice until I had more time to properly discipline her.

Emmett fell into step just behind me as I quickly made my way through the hallway.

"So, whats so fucking important that you have to interrupt me?"

"That kid you told us to keep an eye on….."

"Fucking Masen?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, he got a bit… hands on.. with Rebecca in one of the private rooms".

"Idiot. He knows the rules. No fucking. How many times do I have to tell him?"

"Exactly, I thought you might like to make the point a little clearer yourself this time.."

I huffed out a laugh which Emmett joined in on. I liked Emmett. He got a job done, no arguments and no fuss. He had it pretty good, one of the perks of working for me was his hot little slut Rosalie, a gift from yours truly. I hadn't seen her in a while but he assured me she was the perfect little housewife in the making. Damn right. Emmett was definitely enjoying the perks, hot little thing at home and the sluts at the club at his beck and call whenever he wanted. The strippers were always throwing themselves at me, and Emmett on their way to get to me. They wanted the power and the money. Half the dumb bitches in this place were jealous of Isabella. I wouldn't go near any of their undoubtedly diseased pussies with someone elses dicks but I knew Emmett partook on occassion. Like I said, one of the perks of working for me…

I followed Emmett now as his hulking form cleared a path through the mass of intoxicated, sweating bodies on the dance floor to the far side of the club to the second bar, manned by Jasper. There was a third one upstairs, invite only. But only downstairs was open today. Jasper nodded respectfully at myself and Emmett as we walked behind the bar and unlocked the door at the back before going through. Mostly, as expected, it held stock for the bar, but at the back of the stockroom we took the staircase into the basement and Emmett lead me into one of the rooms at the far end where we found the Masen kid sitting at the table with Felix and Demitri either side of him looking like a scene from one of those fucking cop shows awaiting his interrogation. He sure as shit had a shock coming to him.

He was holding his head in his hands, leaning over the table, clearly realising he was in deep shit now and only wading in deeper by the second. I slammed the door shut behind me, purely for dramatic effect. As desired, the kid jumped back into the chair like he'd been shot, his eyes wild as he looked frantically around the room, probably for a fucking gun.

"Masen" I grinned at him. All happy and friendly. His expression immediately turned wary, as I was hoping.

"I swear to god Mr Cullen, I didn't fuck her. I know the rules, she was just dancing. I didn't do anything she didn't want and I didn't break any rules. I swear".

The kid looked on the verge of tears and sweat was starting to gather at his brow. I took the seat across from him as Emmett took his place at my side. I leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers steepled, my chin propped on them. I kept the happy fucking grin on my face.

"Mr Masen, as a valued and much appreciated customer of Volterra, and a regular visitor to our private rooms I am sure you are well aware of the fact, as stated at the door when you enter, all activities in the private rooms are monitored by CCTV, only to be viewed incase of any… concerns… arising."

I watched as the colour drained from his face right before my eyes, his skin taking on a pallid and sickly tone within a matter of seconds. Fascinating.

"I… wha…. You cant do that… can you?"

"I have to protect my employees Mr Masen, it is the responsible thing to do", I schooled my features into a friendly, yet professional expression, "we may be an "adult entertainment club" Mr Masen but we are not a brothel. The girls here deserve my protection and I must do everything in my power to ensure such. You understand that, right?"

"Uhhh.. yeah… Of course…"

"Well, then you wont mind if we have a look at the CCTV coverage from the room you were using then, just to back up your claims that you were not doing anything inappropriate. These idiots can be awful trigger happy when they think a rule has been broken, they're real protective of the girls here…"

I smiled at him as he turned his shocked eyes towards Felix who just glared right back at him. I had to supress a laugh. I nodded subtly at Demitri and he pressed the remote on the table behind him, flicking the TV onto the pre-recorded coverage of Masen in room 4 with Rebecca. I watched Masen as he stared dumbly up at the flatscreen behind my head, I didn't need to look at the screen to know what was going on, the audio was enough. What started off as a perfectly normal lapdance quickly ended up with Masen getting carried away and attempting to coerce Rebecca into fucking. She must have pressed the emergency button to alert the security guys as she tried to fight Masen's fumbling attempts at seduction off. I didn't mind the girls giving a handjob or blowjob in the rooms, as long as they charged extra and made sure to hand it over. But the no fucking rule was concrete. Not in the club.

I nodded again at Demitri and he flicked the TV off. Masen's eyes slowly lowered to mine and the realisation of his situation was clear to see in them. "Oh fuck" was all they said.

"I swear Mr Cullen, it looks way worse in the video than it was… You know I've seen Rebecca a few times, I thought she liked me… I wouldn't have forced her, I mean… I thought she wanted it, you know.. I didn't mean anything by it I promise…."

"You broke the rules Mr Masen", my voice was clear and sharp, a contrast to the friendly tone of earlier and it cut Masen off mid-sentence.

"I…I… didn't mean to.. I swear, I thought.."

"You broke the rules", I interrupted his mumbling again, "and then, even worse, you fucking lied to me about it. Why would you do something as stupid as that Masen?"

I rose to my feet and made my way slowly around to his side of the table, leaning up against it right next to him. He instinctively flinched away, sweat now pouring down his face as his mouth gaped, trying to form words, looking like a fucking fish gasping for breath.

"You know the rules Masen. Hands. Off. Look but don't fucking touch. Yes Mr Masen? You know the rules, right?"

I repeated his name, over and over. I did it to Isabella too. I read somewhere it makes the person you are trying to intimidate more nervous. It seemed to work well if the horror on his face right now was any indication.

"Yes… I swear Mr Cullen, it wont happen again. Im fucking sorry, so sorry.. I shouldn't have done it.. I shouldn't have lied…. Im sorry…"

The kid started crying, tears streaming down his cheeks like a fucking baby. Pathetic.

"Well, we both know how trustworthy you are Mr Masen. I think this chat will be forgotten by the next time you come back", he shook his head emphatically no but I ignored him, "I think a more practical lesson is needed, something you wont forget so quickly…"

"No.. Please… im sorry", he was sobbing and snotting in earnest now, like a fucking naughty child trying to get out of a spanking.

"Im sorry Mr Masen…" I nodded to Felix and Demitri who immediately moved to restrain Masen. Felix grabbed at his right arm as Masen quickly got to his feet, clearly thinking he could run. Felix forced Masen's arm behind his body, pulling upwards and causing him to cry out in pain. Demitri grabbed Masen by his left shoulder and helped Felix force him face down onto the table before fisting his bronze coloured hair as they both yanked him roughly back into the chair. Demitri's grip on Masen's hair pulled his head backwards sharply and his head was angled towards me, his mouth slightly opened as he panicked, trying to gasp in breaths quickly. The sight of Demitri restraining his head brought a flash of my earlier activities to mind, Isabella kneeling before me, her hair wrapped around my fists as I fucked her mouth roughly. That image, and the sight before me of the young, attractive man restrained and at my mercy caused my cock to twitch and harden. I stood up slowly, turning to face him. His head was perfectly in line with my cock. I stepped closer and looked down at him, his panicked eyes darted to mine, wide and innocent.

"Have you ever sucked cock before Mr Masen" I asked, my voice soft and inviting.

He immediately tried to rear away from me, bucking and twisting and nearly shaking off the two burly men restraining him. His eyes were locked on my crotch, my clearly visible erection obviously upsetting him. I heard Emmett laugh from behind me.

"No… No… Please Mr Cullen… Please. Im sorry.. Im so sorry.. I swear to fucking god im sorry… I'll never come back I promise, you'll never see me again… please don't… don't do.. that… Mr Cullen, please" his words came out between sobs and gasps for breath.

I moved forward again, grabbing at his head and pressing it into my hard cock, I could feel his hot breath though the fabric of my pants as I held him tight to my cock, his cries and begging words muffled by my erection.

"Mmmm… I cant wait to be in your mouth Masen… theres nothing quite like a sexy man sucking your cock…"

I thrust hard against his hot mouth as I heard him cry out in earnest and retch. Thinking better of the idea of this kid vomiting all over my $2000 shoes I pushed him away forcefully. He fell back into the chair limply gasping for breath, only the two men restraining him to keep him from falling to the floor. He was crying in earnest now, bawling like a baby, tears and snot and sweat running down his face. Somehow, he still managed to look attractive. Much like my Isabella, I never found her sexier than when she was begging me with tears on her face.

"Ok Mr Masen… I'll go easy on you this time, but don't you ever let me find you breaking my rules in my club again…"

He took a deep breath, clearly about to answer, probably thinking he was getting away with just a scare. I made eye contact with Felix and Demitri and in a second they had Masen pinned against the table. His left hand clawing at the metal tabletop as he tried to fight his way free. I grabbed his wrist in my left hand, holding firmly as I took hold of his index finger in my right hand and pulled gently upwards, just a few centimetres. Masen's panicked eyes met mine again, the situation again dawning on him clearly in his expression.

"Remember the rules Mr Masen. Hands. Off."

Before he had a chance to respond a pulled sharply upwards, the satisfying crunch drowned out by his screams.

**In response to PMK Kelly (and anyone else who may be wondering), this story will have a HEA for Bella, however as you may have guessed, it will be a tough road for her to get there, I hope you stick with her through it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I'd like to read any thoughts on the change of POV. The few chapters I have already written are in different POV's - Isabella, Edward and Carlisle all have their say in this story so far as it seems the most accurate way to cover all that's happening in the story but I do realise some people don't like that so I'd appreciate any feedback so I can edit before updating if it really bothers people.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood at the entrance, wrapped up in my long trench coat, just the skimpy lingerie on underneath, it was the most I ever wore unless I was taken out for a rare appearance at some event. I had seen the last of the dancers off, it was my job to ensure all their money was collected and everything was in order with them before they left. Any dishonesty on their part I was held accountable for so I had learned to be pretty hard when it came to the girls. They thought I was Mr Cullen's girlfriend of course so they didn't fuck with me too much, but they hated me, the dancers at least. Some of the girls who were here in a similar situation to me - Jessica for example – knew the truth and only pitied me. Jessica once said that no matter how bad she had it with Michael Newton, at least she wasn't stuck with the sadistic fuck that was Carlisle Cullen. Even Newton feared Mr Cullen. Lucky Fucking Me.

I looked at the clock behind the bar, it was gone 3am. Nearly 2 hours since Mr Cullen left me on office his floor. I'd been waiting over an hour for him as commanded. He was still here, I knew that much as his car was still parked outside. I didn't want to know where he was or what he was doing so I just waited obediently. I'd wait here all night rather than risk his wrath by searching around the club.

Suddenly the door crashing open from the bar across the large dancefloor drew my attention. I saw Felix and Demitri bodily dragging another man between them. As they drew closer I recognised him as the twitchy young guy I'd taken the order from earlier. Edward his name was. He was attractive. Fucking hot infact if such things ever caught my attention anymore – they rarely did. He was that attractive that you just couldn't not notice it. He was a regular here; always came alone, always sat at the same table and rarely bought many drinks, maybe two or three a night. He'd spend most of the night watching the girls on the stages then would always request a private dance after. He'd requested me once apparently, Emmett told me. Edward used to flirt a bit with me, clearly not knowing at that time that I was off limits whilst at the club. I was Carlisle's property and although he didn't mind showing me off in public, I was never to be taken into the private rooms or manhandled in any way. I knew what went on in there, and Carlisle I guess was possessive. Or territorial. May as well describe him as the animal he is. Either way, it got me out of degrading myself further at least. It was just disappointing he wasn't always like this, just the mere thought of Mr Cullen's "parties" had a shudder running through my body. They were a new kind of hell the last few months. Anyway, Emmett set Edward straight and he'd always kept a polite distance since then.

But now, he looked like a different man. His face was red, eyes bloodshot and he'd clearly been crying. Felix and Demitri propped him on his feet at the door, just a couple of feet from me. I shifted subtly back, not wanting to draw attention to myself or get involved in whatever the fuck had been going on here. Edward obviously caught my movement as he eyes snapped up to me, almost as if he expected me to attack him or something. As I regarded him I noticed that he was holding his left hand to his chest, his fingers and much of his hand hidden beneath the leather jacket he wore. I didn't even want to see the damage Mr Cullen had done to him for whatever offence he had committed. I could imagine it well enough.

Mr Cullen approached then, all smiles, and strode straight up to me, gripping my jaw tightly to tilt my head up as he pulled me to him, his other hand slipping inside the coat to grip my ass and pull me flush against his body as his mouth devoured mine in a deep, hungry kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and then raised his hand to my cheek. I couldn't help flinching away, expecting a blow, but he just caressed my cheek gently.

"Such a good girl waiting for me all this time. You can thank Mr Masen here for that. His stupidity held us all up. See Mr Masen, you kept this beautiful girl waiting out here for me for the last hour…"

Mr Cullen turned to me, his hand gripping tightly at my waist, so that I was facing Edward. I saw the pained look on his features as he took me in. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Im sorry… It wont happen again", he spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

Edward's words were directed at me but I had a feeling they were intended for Mr Cullen.

"Good boy Mr Masen", Cullen grinned at him then pulled the coat off of my body, leaving me standing before all 5 men in just a thong and bra. I didn't even attempt to cover myself, I was used to such humiliation. "Now, Mr Masen got me all hot and horny but wouldn't put out Isabella, so you'll have to take his place.. You can thank Mr Masen for the night of hot sex you're going to be having when we get home too…"

He laughed as he slapped my ass hard, before dragging me out of the club and towards the car. I looked briefly over my shoulder to see Edward being shoved towards the pavement by Felix. He caught my eyes briefly, a look of sympathy on his face, before he headed quickly away from the club as I turned back to Mr Cullen.

**Short chapter but will post the next one later tonight, im just on the way out so thought I'd get this one up before I leave. Disappointed with the response the story has got so far though!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was hurting.

Really fucking hurting.

He cradled his hand tentatively to his chest as he made his way along the sidewalk for the short journey to his apartment. He knew he'd been an idiot to try to take things so far with Rebecca but fuck, he did not deserve that torture! Carlisle Cullen had broken all four fingers on his left hand, he knew he needed to go to the hospital but really, what more could the doctors do than tell him his fingers were broken, which he already knew well enough.

He took the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, taking a deep drag and letting the familiar warmth of the smoke comfort him. What a fucked up night this had been. Edward knew he had a problem. He knew he needed to stay away from that club but he couldn't… he was hooked. And it wasn't the slut Rebecca who had got him hooked, she was just the only one who'd shown any real interest in anything further. Fucking cocktease. No, it was Isabella. He'd noticed her the first time he'd visited Volterra. Small, slight, unobtrusive in a way that nearly made her disappear into the background in a dark, heaving place like Volterra. It was her quiet but striking beauty that had pulled him in though, it couldn't be ignored. That's why he kept returning, to torture himself with something he knew he could never have.

Isabella was off limits. The burly security guy Emmett had made that clear when Edward tried a little hands-on flirting a while back. He was told in no uncertain terms that the girl belonged to Carlisle and he only allowed those he gave explicit permission to be able to lay even a finger on her. Maybe that was what had sparked his unhealthy obsession with her – the very fact that he couldn't have her. He'd always been prone to aiming for the unattainable. But fuck, the sight of her tonight in that beautiful lingerie made his cock perk up despite the pain and humiliation he'd suffered earlier. And right infront of Carlisle! He thought for sure that would be his final mistake and Cullen would just pull out a gun and end his miserable life. Thank fuck he didn't notice. Or, maybe he just enjoyed to torture his victims in every way.

Edward was pulled from his disturbing thoughts when he arrived at his building. He made his way up to the 15th floor via the stairs as usual – the elevator having long since packed up. He needed to get out of this shit hole. As he unlocked the door to his apartment he could hear his neighbours screaming at each other – again. The womans screeching made him wince, such a fucking unpleasant noise. His mind flashed to little Isabella. She was a nervous little thing, didn't even make eye contact with anyone. He doubted she'd ever raise her voice to everyone. Yeah… she was an obedient little thing for sure. His cock strained uncomfortably in the confines of his jeans at the thought of controlling and dominating that hot little thing. _It will never happen. Forget it..._

Edward had never had an official dominant/submissive relationship as seemed to be the popular thing these days. He didn't see himself as a "dominant" and certainly wasn't the type to follow a set of rules or a contract. Fuck that. He just expected his women to know their place and do as they were damn well told. His father had raised him to believe that a womans place was wherever her husband told her it was. And Edward didn't see any reason to change his beliefs. That's why he liked the club. The women there would do exactly as you told them, within Cullen's rules. If he told her to get on her knees, suck his cock til he came then swallow everything he gave her she would do it with a smile on her face.

Unfortunately, in the real world he found that relationships didn't seem to work the same. At 28 years old his longest relationship was just short of 6 months with Tanya. She was beautiful and thankfully dumb as shit. It was why it took her longer to realise she didn't like doing as she was told. In the end he ended things with her abruptly after her incessant whining about him not treating her "the way she deserved" drove him to want to kill the bitch. He'd had a few other flings, most ending quickly after the first night of fucking. Most girls liked to be dominated in the bedroom he found. Tied up, talking dirty, a bit of rough handling. But, then they expected him to do as they told him the rest of the time. Not a fucking chance. The last girl he dated, Leah had screamed at him calling him a "sick pervert" amongst other things. Stupid bitch.

So, Edward went to the club. He was happy there, satisfied with the pleasure the girls provided him and confident in the way things worked – he gave the orders, they followed them. Why couldn't that happen in his everyday life? And what the fuck was he going to do now, he couldn't return to the club after tonight. Could he…? Carlisle hadn't said he wasn't welcome back, just said he was teaching him a lesson.. Thank fuck he'd got off with just the broken fingers. Edward wasn't homophobic – each to their own an' all but fuck, he did NOT want that dudes cock in his mouth. He'd never considered it before but the very thought of it when Carlisle threatened…. The panic that overtook him was the most terrifying thing he'd ever experienced. In Edward's mind, he got off lightly with just the injured hand.

He made his way slowly to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge. That's about all there was in there anyway. After a bit of trouble he managed to get the top off the bottle, his left hand pretty much useless and now throbbing uncomfortably. After a seconds thought he went into the bathroom and pulled out some Tylenol, popping two into his mouth and washing them down with a large gulp of beer. After a seconds consideration, he swallowed another two pills in the same fashion. His hand really fucking hurt.

He picked up the pile of mail he'd stepped over on entering the apartment and carried it into the living room, dropping it on the coffee table as he sat down heavily on the couch. He sighed as he looked through it. Bill. Bill. Bill. Junk. Final bill… Same shit, different day.

Deciding against opening it Edward swallowed down the rest of his beer before making his way into his bedroom. He fell into bed, still fully clothed and was asleep with in minutes. Stinking of beer, sweat and cigarettes and sure to wake up feeling like shit the next morning.

**Some rather naughty lemons coming up in the next chapter… Be afraid! Haha!**

**Please review. Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to Mr Cullen's sprawling estate was quiet, mostly because I spent the entire journey with Mr Cullen's cock in my mouth. He held my head and roughly guided my movements over him until he finally emptied himself down my throat with a hard thrust. He tucked himself back into his pants as I sat back on my heels, wiping at my mouth and keeping my eyes downcast as always.

"I would have preferred to use Masen's sweet mouth for that, but in his absence you had to do… Good girl…"

I was slightly shocked to hear his mention of being with Edward in that way. I knew well enough of Mr Cullen's preferences but I didn't think Edward was that way inclined. The thought was quickly cut off as he pulled me to him, kissing me roughly, forcing his tongue into my mouth in a show of dominance – as if it was needed - before making his way out of the car, dragging me behind him. The driver carried on up the driveway past the house, pulling around the back to the garage no doubt. I followed behind Mr Cullen obediently as he let himself into the large house.

The estate was beautiful. The house had many rooms but I myself had only seen a few of them, restricted as my movements were. The grounds were beautifully maintained, there were two swimming pools, a tennis court and of course the large garage that housed Mr Cullen's vast collection of cars. I knew the grounds well enough. I was usually expected to serve the guests – in one way or another – whenever Mr Cullen had company around for parties held outside or in the large function rooms inside the house. I always played my part to perfection, lest I end up disappointing Mr Cullen….

I waited silently at the foot of the large marble staircase as Mr Cullen disappeared off into one of the rooms on the left side of the entrance hall. My mind briefly wandered to Edward, wondering what had happened to cause his injuries. It was clear Mr Cullen, or perhaps Emmett, had caused them but why? What had Edward done to anger him so much? I didn't mind Edward, he was quiet and polite. I hadn't interacted much with him but I just couldn't imagine him doing something to warrant such a punishment. But then, when had my crimes ever matched the punishments Mr Cullen dealt me?

I straightened up my posture as I heard footsteps approaching me. Mr Cullen didn't say a word as he pulled my coat and lingerie off, leaving it in a pile on the foot of the stairs before turning and heading up them. He liked me to be naked and available to him at all times in his home. I followed silently behind as he made his way into his bedroom. Technically, it was also mine as this is where I slept most nights. Not in his bed of course, that wasn't allowed. I had a pillow and a blanket in the far corner of the room. He liked to keep me close by in case he required me during the night. Spending the night in his room was by far preferable to the other options.

He quickly made his way across the large room, crossing the sitting area that house two large leather couches surrounding the huge flatscreen television. The elaborate bed dominated the room, it was set on the far end of the room, on a raised area up a couple of small steps. To the right held the French doors out on to the large balcony. The view from there was stunning but the doors were closed now. To the other side were the double doors leading into the beautiful ensuite bathroom. Sometimes Mr Cullen liked me to bath him in the enormous sunken bath. During those times he would be different, almost gentle. They were rare however.

Tonight, he seemed to just want to get to bed. He made his way to the foot of the four-poster bed and turned back towards me, holding his arms out to his side, a gesture I knew to mean I was now to undress him. Without either of us uttering a word I jumped to the task, making quick work of his button down shirt and pants. I prayed that when he was naked he would just order me to my corner of the room and go to sleep himself. He'd just had an orgasm not ten minutes ago…

"On the bed Isabella". His words were low but commanding. My heart sank knowing that I would not be getting off so easy tonight. I climbed into the centre of the bed and kneeled there, awaiting my next command. I didn't turn, or move in the slightest as I heard him rummaging around in the large dresser behind me. That dresser kept all of his.. toys. I didn't even allow myself to guess what he might be getting out of there.

I closed my eyes as I heard his footsteps approaching the bed again. It dipped under his weight as he climbed on behind me. He was on his knees as he pressed his body against me, his chest to my back. His arms wrapped around my body, effectively clamping my own arms to my sides as he let his hands run over my stomach, slowly down to spread my legs apart and then he reached up to grab roughly at my breasts as he started grinding his hard cock into my ass. One hand left my breasts to grab at my ass cheek, pulling them apart to allow his cock better access as he continued rubbing himself at my most private area. My breath caught in my throat. Please no. Please no. Not that.. Not tonight… I silently begged, or perhaps prayed, over and over. Mr Cullen had introduced me to all aspects of the sex that he enjoyed. And he enjoyed nothing more than anal sex. I, however, dreaded every time he would take me there. He was rough and never prepared me and each time he took me that way would mean several days of pain and discomfort for me even after the initial agony of the humiliating experience itself.

Please god, don't let him do that to me again. Anything but that…

He continued grinding into me but his hands were now busy firmly tying a knot around my wrist with the thin rope he'd obviously collected from the dresser. He abruptly stood, his body suddenly leaving mine caused me to fall back slightly off balanced. This earned me a grunt and a sharp knee to the middle of my back. I bit my lip to keep in the gasp of pain I wanted to let out. He secured the other end of the rope to the wooden support at the top of the bed which joined the two corner posts that side. He pulled it tight causing me to stretch up uncomfortably on my knees, every muscle tensed and I could already feel the burn of the rope and the tingle in my hands from the circulation cutting off slightly. I knew better than to stand however, if he'd wanted that he would have commanded it. I bore the pain in silence as he made quick work of securing my other hand to the opposite support until my upper body was pulled taut and I had no chance of moving at all.

He settled back on his knees behind me and without any warning I felt three fingers thrust roughly into my pussy. He pushed and pulled a few times, before his hands left my body and I then I felt the coolness of rubber at my entrance. A vibrator of some description, he had many to choose from. I couldn't help letting out a moan of discomfort as he force it into my pussy, I was not anywhere near ready and it was very large.

"Good girl… Let me hear how you love me fucking you, you dirty little slut" he breathed into my ear. Delusional.

He must have pressed a button on the remote as I felt the vibrator come to life inside me and recognised the feeling of waves of pulsating movement rippling through me. It was not unpleasant on its own, this was one of my fabourite vibrators in Mr Cullen's collection, but this was not about my pleasure, only his.

"Does that feel good Isabella? I want to feel that thing fucking you as I take your ass".

At those words I heard him snap open the bottle of lube before roughly pulling my ass cheeks apart and dribbling a small amount on my puckered hole. I braced myself as I felt the weight of his cock at my entrance but couldn't stop that cry of pain as he penetrated me, forcing himself inside despite my muscles clamping down, trying to keep him out.

"Good girl, take my cock" he moaned as he thrust hard, finally filling me to the hilt. I panted as the tears flowed in earnest. The pain of the intrusion equal to the humiliation I felt everytime. I couldn't fight, I couldn't move. I had to just take this as bravely as I could. I clamped my eyes tightly closed as he immediately set a pounding rhythm, his hands gripping tightly at my waist, pulling my hips back into his. The sound of his moans, my cries and our flesh slapping together filled the room.

"You always feel so good Isabella… So fucking tight… Cry for me baby, you know I love your tears".

He punctuated his final word with a violent thrust forward, causing me to scream out at the pain. I felt like I was being ripped apart as he continued pounding.

"Fuck… I can feel that fucking thing in your pussy… so fucking good… you just need to be sucking a cock and this would be perfect" I blanched at his words, knowing full well that if that was his desire I'd have a cock in my mouth, as well as my ass and pussy, before I knew what was happening. Thankfully, he seemed too close to his release to truly go through with it.

"Yes, Isabella, take my fucking cock you little slut… Here I come…. Isaballa…. Take it all…" his words came out as moans, his breaths frantic as he pounding harder. His hands reached up to grip painfully at my breasts, twisting my nipples cruelly as he roared out behind me before biting savagely into the crook of my neck. With one final hard thrust into my ass he stilled. I could feel him pulsing as he moaned into my neck, slumping into my body. The ropes bit painfully into my wrists as my body was forced forward under his weight.

After what felt like forever he pulled out of me and removed the vibrator. He stumbled to the bathroom without a word to me and I remained tied to the bed. I could feel his cum dripping out of me and onto the sheets below. I heard the shower turn on and safe in the knowledge that he'd be in there a few minutes I shifted my position very slightly, kneeling forward on my knees a bit more to take some of the pressure off my wrists. My hands were now numb. I daren't look at them.

After several minutes he returned to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. To most women it would be a beautiful sight. He was undeniably attractive, soft blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a very fit body. I didn't know how old he was, he looked early thirties but I'd guess he was older what with the power and wealth he had achieved.

Without a word he climbed onto the bed, standing up to release the ropes from the bed. He had a struggle to untie my wrists as the knot had been forced to become uncomfortably tight with the pressure put on it. He managed to undo the right one, but had to resort to a knife from his bedside table to loosen the knot on my left hand. He pulled me up of the bed, propping me up on shaky legs. He looked down at sheets I just climbed off of and frowned.

"Clean this fucking mess up. Change the sheets, shower and I want you in bed by the time I return from the kitchen".

He slapped my ass hard, causing me to whimper out in pain, as he walked around me heading out of the bedroom. I had about 5 minutes to complete my tasks so moved as fast as I could in my agonisingly painful condition. I stripped the duvet and quickly replaced it with a clean one and ran to the shower, jumping in before the water fully heated and giving myself a very quick wash. What I really wanted was to climb into a hot bath and let it soak away the pain in my muscles, not to mention soothe my poor ass. But this would have to suffice. I didn't wash my hair.

I could hear his footsteps approaching from the hallway so quickly gave myself a cursory pat down with a towel before throwing it in the laundry hamper and scurrying across the room and into my "bed". I pulled the thin sheet up under my chin and pulled my knees up , curling myself into a fetal position. Mr Cullen didn't spare me a glance, knowing I would do as he told me. He strode across the room, pulled the curtains across the French doorss then climbed into his bed. Within ten minutes I could hear his breathing even out to soft snoring. Unfortunately my discomfort did not allow me to fall asleep quite so quickly as I lay awake for a long while, crying silent tears as I wondered what I'd ever done to deserve my current situation and thinking that sometimes death really is the better option. If only it were that simple…


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early the next morning, habit had made it easy for me to rise before dawn and that was something I was thankful for. In my first months with Mr Cullen I had been punished severely for not waking up at the correct time and "neglecting my duties". Of course, its difficult to drag yourself out of bed at the right time when you're not allowed an alarm clock. I'd never say such things to Mr Cullen however, but in my mind I screamed and yelled at his quite regularly. I found it almost therapeutic, but I did worry that one day my mental filter would fail and I'd blurt all of my true thoughts and feelings out to him. That would not end well for me…

I briefly glanced towards the big bed to make sure Mr Cullen was still snoring. He rarely required me in the morning, choosing instead to sleep in. He'd woken me once, just an hour or so ago, but thankfully that particular session was much less painful on my poor abused body, no doubt due to his own fatigue.

I rose silently and folded up the blanket, placing it on top of the pillow and storing them both tidily away on the chair in the corner of the room. I then made my way down the hallway into one of the many guest bathrooms and quickly showered and washed my hair. I allowed myself a few extra minutes just to enjoy the hot water on my sore muscles but I knew Mr Cullen had a guest arriving today so I didn't linger too long. I had pondered who the guest might be. Mr Cullen was certainly not shy about showing me off and I had regularly been passed around to his friends or provided as "entertainment" for his parties. I prayed that neither of those would be the case, but I had a feeling I was to be disappointed. I hated my life, hated the fact that I was nothing but a cruel rich man's possession to be loaned and rented out as he saw fit. I saw no end in sight for me, but realistically I knew that Mr Cullen would get bored of me eventually. He would find a younger, more attractive model to replace me with and at that time I knew I'd be… removed from his concern… My life was not worth living but still the thought of death terrified me like nothing else. It was a difficult line to walk and I wanted to be one of those people who could see death as a welcome escape from the shit their life had turned to. But, whilst such thoughts plagued my mind during the worst of my days, I couldn't help the fear that gripped me at the thought of dying. What would prompt it? And when? How would they do it? Would I know it was coming? Would they taunt and torture me or just make it quick? I knew that it was inevitable that Mr Cullen would take my life when he was done with me, but as much as I tried, I couldn't wish that day upon me now.

I pulled myself from my depressing musings by quickly drying myself off and hurrying down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Mr Cullen liked his breakfast brought up to him promptly at 7am every day. It was currently 6:30, that didn't give me much time as he liked to eat well.

I hurried to make him a large array of breakfast options – fresh fruit salad, pancakes, waffles, croissants, bacon, eggs, French toast. As 7am arrived I was returning to the bedroom with the large silver tray laden with plates, and a jug of breakfast juice. He was still asleep so I made my way over to the bed, placing the tray onto the bedside table as quietly as possible. My proximity must have woken him as he sat up looking groggy, but took the glass of juice I held out for him without a word. I shifted the tray closer to him so he could choose what he wanted and stepped back until my presence was commanded again. He didn't even look at me as he flicked on the television, watching the morning news as he ate the croissant, French toast and bacon. He still didn't acknowledge me after he was done which I had come to expect although it never failed to annoy me. He climbed out of the bed and made his way into the ensuite bathroom. Silently seething I started collecting up the uneaten food and plates to carry back downstairs. Mr Cullen returned to the bedroom as I was just finishing making his bed. He was naked, roughly drying his hair with a towel. I noticed his rock hard cock standing to attention. If he was aroused it meant he would be requiring my… services.

He dropped the towel at his feet and looked briefly at the clock on the wall behind my head. He didn't look at me, instead reaching over to where I'd place the television remote on one of the pillows.

"Here" he said as he picked up the remote and turned the television off before tossing it back down onto the bed. I made my way over to him quickly, certainly having learned my lesson about keeping him waiting. When I was within reach he pulled me infront of him, turning me to face the bed and pushing my shoulders forward so I was braced on the bed by my hands. With no more warning he thrust hard inside me, gripping onto my hips to pull me back until he was seated inside my pussy to the hilt. He groaned as I winced. He rarely bothered to prepare me for such intrusion and it never failed to hurt each time he took me this way.

After a second he started moving, setting a fast and hard pace with his thrusts and gripping my hips painfully. I could tell that this was just going to be a quick fuck, he had an itch he needed to scratch and all I was to him was a means of doing that. Heaven forbid he use his hand!

Within a matter of minutes his rhythm became frantic and his breathing more laboured as he neared his climax. He reached around my torso to grab at my breasts and pull me flush against him as he gave three final, hard thrusts into me, moaning a stream of profanities into my ear, before spilling his poison seed inside me. He pulled out swiftly and paused, I couldn't tell what he was doing and certainly wasn't going to anger him by looking. Suddenly I felt his hand between my legs, pressing inside me where his cock had just been. He removed his hand then, using the other one, pulled sharply back on my hair until my head was resting back onto his shoulder. He then raised his cum covered fingers to my lips, smearing the vile stuff all over them before pushing his fingers into my mouth. I resisted the urge to bite down. Just.

"Suck".

I did as commanded, effectively managing to conceal my grimace of disgust as I licked and sucked his seed from his fingers. He finally removed them from my mouth, pushing me back towards the bed where I caught myself on my hands.

"Clean yourself up. Our guest will be here any moment".

Without a backward glance he walked to the other side of the room, to his enormous dressing room leaving me to quickly make my way into his bathroom to clean his filth from my body.

Fifteen minutes later found me in the kitchen, cleaning up Mr Cullen's breakfast and snacking quickly on grapes from the fruit salad before stowing it in the refrigerator. I didn't get meals, I had learned to eat small amounts when I was preparing his meals – as long as he wasn't present of course – or alternatively, settling for leftovers.

I had just placed the last plate on the drainer when his voice rang out from the entrance hall, summoning me. I trotted across the kitchen quickly and made my way into the hallway, keeping my eyes downcast but noticing in my peripheral vision that Mr Cullen's guests had arrived. Three men stood near to him and a woman stood at his side.

"Isabella", his voice commanded I look at him so I raised my eyes to meet his, taking in the familiar Volturi brothers as the visitors. My skin crawled with the memories of my past experience with these evil men. My eyes quickly took in the woman, she looked older than me, perhaps late twenties. She was beautiful, soft features and kind,light brown eyes. Her hair was pulled tightly back but it looked lighter than my mahogany locks. What shocked me most was her body trembling out of control, the tears falling unchecked down her cheeks and the terrified, pleading look she was giving me. As if I could help her. The women who usually visited were as cruel and sadistic as Mr Cullen himself, nothing like the scared woman standing across from me now.

The truth suddenly dawned on me then. This woman wasn't here to taunt and abuse and torture me. She was here to live with me… Or take my place. My thoughts of this morning made my stomach drop and I quickly moved my attentions from her, back to Mr Cullen.

He smiled at me, a warm, charming smile any woman would fall for.

"Isabella. I'd like you to meet my new acquisition, Esme. I trust you will make her at home here".

He stepped forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips before turning on his heel and walking into the room opposite, leaving me standing in the hallway with the terrified woman. Esme.

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed. I love to read all of your comments so please keep them coming, and log in so I can reply (kitkatr!).**

**Just to re-iterate the warning on the first chapter, this story is going to be very dark and is discussing some very unpleasant situations as you will have noticed. Its only going to get darker over the next few chapters and might be difficult reading for some. Edward and Bella will be meeting again soon but im pretty sure everyone will hate Edward for a while. Please stick with the story though, it will have a happy ending for Bella, I promise!**

**I probably wont get a chance to update the story again tomorrow but will definitely get another chapter up Tuesday at the latest. I only have a couple more chapters pre-written so I shall try to keep up the daily updates whilst writing. The reviews do inspire me to write for sure!**


	7. Chapter 7

Shit. What the hell did he expect me to do with her?

I guessed the first place to start would be to take her to "her" room. It was the room I had briefly occupied when Mr Cullen first acquired me. He said I needed training, like a fucking dog. And until I was fully trained I wouldn't have the honour of sharing his room. Fucking psycho.

Not knowing any better, I decided that this would be the best course of action and turned to make my way up the stairs.

"Follow me".

The terrified woman's eyes darted around the entrance hall as if looking for an escape. I sighed.

"Don't even bother, you have no idea how many times I tried in the beginning. I assure you that you wont get far. Now please, follow me."

She took a second to consider and then silently started up the stairs after me. Her silence only lasted a short while before she started questioning me as we made our way down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Where am I? Who is that man? Im sure I've seen him before… And those other men… God the things they did" she started sobbing again, "what am I doing here? And why are you naked?".

I stopped abruptly and spun on my heels to face Esme, she nearly ran into me with my unexpected halt and took a quick step backwards. I spoke to her in a harsh whisper.

"Firstly, unless you want Mr Cullen and the Volturi brothers to come up here after us right now I suggest you lower your fucking voice", her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. I turned and started walking again with Esme on my heels.

"That man is Mr Carlisle Cullen. He bought you, he owns you and you do as he tells you. The Volturi brothers sold you to him. Simple. I don't know why you are here, I can assure you Mr Cullen does not share his thoughts with me. I expect you are here for his pleasure but I'm sure all will become clear. I am naked because that is what Mr Cullen requires."

Finally reaching the bedroom I opened the door and walked in seeing everything as expected. The small "bed" on the floor – the same as mine in Mr Cullens room, a blanket and pillow - the ensuite bathroom with the door removed. Mr Cullen removed it during my second week in the house when I locked myself in the bathroom to hide from him. He had his men come and break it down. I was severely punished for that mistake, something I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon… Esme's voice brought me back to the present abruptly.

"Wha… What do you mean.. pleasure? Im not.. I WILL NOT allow him to touch me, those fucking perverted Volturi brothers were bad enough but some sick pervert thinking he can just buy me like a car! I wont allow it."

I rounded on Esme, irrational anger bubbling in me.

"You WILL allow it Esme. You will allow it because you will have no fucking choice but to allow it. If you don't do as you are told you will be forced to and I can assure you Mr Cullen has ways of doing that quite effectively. If you're thinking of running then forget it now. In the unlikely event of you managing to make it past the estate security, the GPS chip the Volturi implanted in you gives Mr Cullen your exact location at any time. You cannot escape. The furthest I ever got was two miles into the forest before he found me. And my punishment? I was beaten, raped and damn near starved for a week and tied to a bed in my own fucking filth for the entire time to think about what I'd done. If you want to risk that, be my guest. Otherwise, remove your clothes."

She stared at me, mouth gaping like a fish and fresh tears pooling in her eyes. She looked around the room, maybe for another escape, before turning back to meet my gaze. I cocked an eyebrow at her and held out my hand. With a sigh she shrugged out of her coat and handed it to me. She cried silently as she removed the rest of her clothes and finally stood before me trembling and trying to cover her breasts self-consciously.

"Mr Cullen doesn't like that…" I said quietly, at her confused expression I elaborated, "he likes to be able to see everything, don't try to cover up, it will make him angry".

Esme suddenly broke down.

"I cant do this… how am I supposed to do this?" her eyes were pleading as they met mine.

"You'll do it because you have no other choice".

"They… told me… They said that if… if I didn't behave… If I didn't do as I was told my family would be…" she broke down in fresh sobs, "they said they'd kill my son… my parents… my husband".

I sighed. "And they will. Trust me."

She looked up at me sharply. Memories flashed in my mind of my most vicious punishment. My poor father, brave Charlie, bound to the chair beaten and bloody, still yelling and threatening to kill them for laying a hand on his baby girl. They made me watch, right to the very end I was forced to watch every second. Then the threats. Renee. Phil. Alice. I could never let anything happen to my little sister. I would take any of their torture if it spared her. And so I do, everyday.

My eyes raised up to meet Esme's again, she looked heartbroken at what she saw there.

"Please, just do what he tells you.. please… it will be easier that way", my voice cracked at the end, I couldn't face seeing this poor woman being beaten and hurt.

In a gesture that surprised me she reached out, tightly gripping my hand in both of hers.

"You poor child, what have they done to you?"

"Broken me…. And they will do the same to you." My voice was quiet, hollow.

"Your name is Isabella, yes?" I nodded. "How old are you? You look so young".

"Im nearly 21.. Not so young".

"You are just a baby Isabella, especially to someone of 29 like me. Why would they want someone so old?" I shrugged, certainly from my experience of being held with the other girls the preference had been for young girls, I saw none as old as Esme. "How long have you been here, with Mr Cullen" she asked.

"I was taken just before my seventeenth birthday, I came here a couple of months later. He was the highest bidder…"

"Bidder?" she looked confused. I shrugged, not knowing much about the process, all I know was that I was placed in a room wearing not very much and a few minutes later I was removed, dressed in a robe and handed to Mr Cullen as the winning bidder. Human auctions… I would never get over the depravity of people.

"That's odd.. there was no bidding I don't think? Some men broke into my home when my husband was at work, said they'd kill my son if I didn't come with them", she paused, pulling in a shaky breath, "then I was taken to the Volturi brothers where they… had fun as they put it" a sneer crossed Esme's beautiful face. I was perfectly familiar with the Volturi brothers idea of "fun"…"and then I was brought here… its only been a week since I was at home with my family."

"Im sorry Esme. But, that life is over now. Please, just do as he tells you. He's not all bad, he can be… gentle, sometimes. If you please him. Just don't make him angry".

She gave my hand a squeeze and forced a small smile.

"Thank you Isabella".

I nodded to her but my response was cut off by Mr Cullen appearing in the doorway. I immediately snatched my hand from Esme. He walked slowly into the room, his posture and expression screamed authority – as always. He walked right up to me, taking the hastily folded pile of clothes out of my arms and dropping them on the floor. His cold eyes took my naked body in as he let his left hand trace slowly over my shoulder blade, down my back and cup my ass cheek. He squeezed gently, groaning quietly.

"Always such a good girl Isabella…" he stepped closer, nuzzling into my neck and lightly nipping at the flesh, his left hand still massaging my ass as his right trailed over my stomach and up to cup my right breast. My eyes raised to where Esme stood, the look of horror on her face instantly brought back the shame I had managed to force down over the years. I lowered my eyes to the floor and took a deep breath as my body automatically responded to his ministrations against my will, my nipple pebbling beneath his fingers. He was a skilled lover and had often brought me to orgasm. It was one of the more humiliating experience I'd had with Mr Cullen, to be forced to feel that pleasure, to cry out in ecstasy, body begging for more from a man you hated… It was confusing and always left me feeling dirty and disgraced.. I would take a beating over an orgasm anytime.

His right hand reached up and with one finger, gently turned my face towards his. He leaned forward, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss and pressing his body into mine, rubbing his erection into my hip. I had expected him to take me now, infront of Esme. "Training" im sure he'd call it. What was to happen was worse. Much worse. My blood ran cold at his words.

"You are such a good, sweet girl Isabella, I cant wait until my new pet is just like you", he shot a lustful look at Esme before lowering his lips down to my ear, "But, for the meantime I would like some time alone for us to get acquainted. The Volturi brothers are in the red room, make sure they are well satisfied".

With a final caress of my ass he straightened up and took a step away from me. My body trembled as I made my way out of the room, my eyes flashing briefly to Esme's who held both fear and pity – for me or her, I wasn't sure. I lowered my eyes and made my way out into the hallway. Towards the red room. And the vile Volturi Brothers.

I can do this.

I can.

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

**Things are going to get even worse over the next chapter or so (yes, really!) but then as the title suggests, change is on the horizon for our Isabella. Lets just hope it's a positive thing for her! Everyone looking forward to catching up with Edward soon?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a longer chapter but rather… graphic. Please consider the warning on Chapter 1 if you might have any issue with this.**

**I am very grateful for those who have taken the time to review so thank you for that, I love to read your comments and thoughts. Having had a look at the stats, this story seems to be getting a LOT of readers, but only a very small handful of reviews which makes me sad. I'm assuming this means that people aren't liking the story/subject matter which of course makes me not want to continue it. Are people interested in reading more? Doesn't seem much point in continuing if you guys aren't enjoying it! I would really appreciate some feedback as I only have one more chapter pre-written and have struggled to find any motivation to continue writing with the poor reception the story has received. I know it's a tough subject matter but I won't bother continuing if its offensive to people, that's certainly not my intention with this story, it was just an idea that popped into my head randomly whilst watching the movie "Taken"… as it does!**

**Just to make it clear, I wont be pursuing the Esme/Carlisle storyline in too much detail, its just a side-story to prompt the things that are going to happen in future chapters but I wont be delving into their relationship too much as this is a Bella/Edward story and I want to move onto that ASAP, but needed a bit of backstory for Isabella of course. Also, chapter length is going to remain short, this is the longest one so far at 3,500 words and that's just because that was the most sensible place to end it, but I really struggle to write long chapters. I tend to think shorter chapters with daily updates are preferable to 10,000 word chapters once a week/month, but maybe that's just me! **

**Anyway, proceed with caution…**

As I made my way along the hallway I tried to calm my breathing, gathering my courage. Although I had been with Mr Cullen for so long, the Volturi brothers still scared me beyond anything else. They were the ones who had stolen me from my life. Four years ago I was a happy, normal girl. I was relatively popular at school, had a boyfriend named Jacob who worshipped the ground I walked on and I was convinced we'd get married after High School, and my family supported me through anything. A simple trip to the mall one Saturday afternoon and the worst decision of my life – to stop off at the bathroom on the way to the car instead of leaving with Jacob – that was what landed me in this situation. That was what allowed the unseen man to grab me unawares. That is what led to me being held in the house I think of as hell on earth. And that is what allowed these monsters I was approaching to abuse, rape and sell me. I had been holding out with Jacob, we'd been together for six months but we both wanted to wait, we were young and in love, but we didn't want to rush something so important with both of us being virgins. The Volturi brothers were not so thoughtful..

Mr Cullens upstairs function rooms, reserved for his "special" parties, are along the furthest wing of the house; the hallway into which is locked, entrance only admitted through the huge double doors blocking the hallway. I approached the doors and stood, staring at them. After a deep breath, I raised my hands to the keypad on the wall to my right, punching in the code. The buzzer and click of the door unlocking prompted me to push through before going further along the hallway, stopping at the room with the blood red door. Each room had a different colour, identifiable by the door of course. The contents were all mostly the same – bed, couch, various tables, bathroom. Some had some extra special additions but really they were just rooms Mr Cullen had renovated specifically for the purpose of housing his perverted sex parties. I would be told a colour and would be expected to go to the room and service whoever I found inside.

I paused outside the room, squaring my shoulders and casting my eyes to the floor, getting into the subservient mindset I would need to not scream my anger at these monsters. When my mind was calm I raised my hand, knocking lightly on the wooden door. Within seconds it was flung open before me, the grinning face of _Head Monster_ – Aro Volturi - there inches infront of me. I resisted the urge to physically flinch backwards as he raised a hand to my cheek, his cold papery skin causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Aahh… There she is.. and fair trembling with the anticipation of seeing us again I see", he licked his lips as his eyes roamed over my naked form before moving slightly to the side, "please, come in my dear."

"Thank you Sir", I addressed him as I entered the room. Mr Cullen had never insisted I call him "Sir", he preferred me to not call him anything but if unavoidable I addressed him simply as "Mr Cullen". The Volturi brothers insisted I call them Sir however. If I forgot, I would have the reminder beaten into me.

As I entered the room I saw Caius standing next to the large four poster bed. The dark red sheets only making his pallid complexion look even more pale. He was tall, painfully thin with dark, cruel eyes and had greasy white blonde hair. None of the brothers were attractive, but Caius in particular made my skin crawl.

The third brother, Marcus, was sat off to the left side of the room on the large leather chair as usual. He never partook, merely watched. Pervert.

I sensed Aro's proximity as he approached me before I felt his cold, bony fingers running over the side of my ribcage and down my waist. His hand then moved to my right wrist, lightly tracing the edge over the scars that had formed there from many sessions in Mr Cullen's restraints. They still held purplish bruising from the most recent activities.

"Isabella…" Aro drew out every syllable of my name as he rounded me, stopping to face me and lifting my chin with his finger, I kept my eyes down. "Such a beautiful young thing… look at me, I want to see those eyes", I raised my eyes hesitantly to meet his, "aah, yes, always so expressive little Isabella…".

"She really is exquisite isn't she brother?" Caius almost sneered the words as he approach, although the were complimentary.

"Yes, a beautiful creature, so full of innocence even after all she has seen" Aro's finger traced lightly over my lips and I had to force my body not to flinch away from his touch, "Do you know what happens when merchandise such as yourself is no longer required Isabella?"

The fear of my earlier thoughts came back tenfold and my stomach clenched uncomfortably but I forced out the required answer, "No Sir".

Aro grinned, wide and toothy and entirely creepy.

"Of course you don't child… Well, unfortunately it tends to not end well for those in your position. The owner usually asks for us to buy it back, a return of unwanted goods if you will", his smile widened as his finger made a slow descent to my neck, "of course, it is our job to then sell it on, we cant have such things just hanging around with no use… However, unfortunately, used goods aren't often very popular", he gave a fake sad pout as my breath caught in my throat, had Mr Cullen sold me back to them? "One such as yourself my dear, who's been used for so many years and is beyond the prime age for selling… Well, lets just say that the more undesirable clients are the ones who can afford such items…" he paused for a second, his finger now lightly tracing around my left nipple, the traitorous bud pebbling without permission. He then suddenly put on a huge fake smile again, "but of course, you are quite beautiful, we will endeavour to find the best new buyer for you my dear…"

My fears were confirmed, although I was somewhat surprised to hear that Mr Cullen was just selling me on, like a used car. I didn't know whether to be relieved that my life would be spared or terrified about where I was to end up. I hated my life here with Mr Cullen but at least it was familiar, and if I behaved my day to day activities – other than those of a sexual nature – were not too demanding. I knew I could end up in a much worse situation. Before my mind had time to panic about what was to come the sharp pinch of Aro's fingers twisting my nipple caused me to bite down on my lip to keep from crying out. He grinned at me again as he started massaging and pulling at it.

"Lets not worry about such unpleasantness Isabella. Part of the deal, as ever, is that me and my brothers get to…. Test the merchandise… as it were. Make sure all is still in working order…"

He stepped closer, the soft fabric of his expensive suit brushing against my flesh as he lowered his hand down my stomach , gently pushing my feet apart with the toe of his shoe as he did before thrusting two fingers hard inside me. I couldn't help the soft whimper that left me at the intrusion. It wasn't overly painful, just slightly uncomfortable, but I always felt so shameful and dirty with these brothers.

"How does she feel Aro? Will we get a good price for her pussy do you think?" Caius' eyes were eager as he watched where his brother was manhandling me.

"Oh yes… Still so tight… Mmmm…." He leaned forward, inhaling the scent of my neck and he eased another finger inside me.

"What about her other hole brother? Want me to see how that is?" the grin on Caius face caused bile to rise in my throat at the thought of him touching me there. They never had, so far…

"All in good time Caius. How about if we see if she is still as responsive as ever?"

Caius grinned at his brother before making his way behind me, stepping up close to my body and rubbing his erection into my ass as he moaned into my hair. My eyes flashed briefly to Marcus who was watching the unfolding events with a passive expression, although he appeared to be subtly palming himself through his trousers.

"Mmmm… little Isabella Swan…" Caius practically moaned into my ear as he reached around with both hands to grab my breasts, pulling me firmly against him as he massaged the hard peaks, my body reacting without permission to the actions of these two vile men.

"Yes brother, I can feel her getting wetter…." Aro's eyes met mine, looking like an excited child on Christmas morning. I clamped my own eyes shut in my shame, tears pooling behind my lids.

"Open your eyes you little slut, I want to watch you cum". Aro's words were sharpe as a whip and my eyes opened immediately, meeting his again as he began to thrust his fingers harder into me. Caius' right hand moved down my stomach to rest on the nub of nerves just above his brothers hand, as he gave it a light pinch he thrust his covered cock hard into my ass, moaning as he did. They continued to torture me with the rapidly approaching orgasm, forcing it from my body with their undeniably skilled hands. Caius worked my clit harder and faster in time with Aro's thrusting inside of me until to my utter shame I came, all over his hand, moaning and trembling as the waves of pleasure washed over my body.

Aro supported my limp form somewhat as I vaguely heard the rustling of clothes behind me. He propped me up on my feet where I tried to gather my senses as he took an embroidered handkerchief out of his jacket pocket before wiping his hand clean on it. Caius suddenly appeared before us then, his jacket and shoes discarded and frantically pulling at his shirt buttons.

"Please brother, you know how I have wanted her ass since we first acquired her…"

Aro kept his cruel eyes on me as he answered, "yes, I suppose its about time... Undress me Isabella".

I gave up trying to fight back the tears as, with shaking hands I removed Aro of his suit jacket, tie, shirt and trousers. He lowered his boxer briefs himself and took his hard cock in his hand, squeezing it tightly, I could see the pre-cum gathered on the end.

"On your knees Isabella".

I did as commanded and without any warning, Aro forced his cock into my mouth, holding my head to roughly guide my movements as I was accustomed to with Mr Cullen. I could see Caius stroking his own cock frantically in my peripheral vision before Aro's grip in my hair tightened painfully.

"Suck Isabella, for fuck's sake! Has Carlisle not taught you how to suck a cock properly?"

I tried my best to hollow my cheeks and give him some suction, his violent thrusts making it almost impossible however. After what felt like hours he finally pulled out of my mouth before pulling me to stand by my hair, the evil grin back on his face. He turned and walked to the bed, positioning himself sitting, leaning against the headboard. The sight of him sat there, hard cock standing prominently to attention and perverted grin on his face turned my stomach and for an awful second I thought I would vomit. Thankfully I managed to fight the urge as Aro summoned me to him. I climbed onto the bed and he guided me, hands on my hips, to straddle him, before positioning himself at my entrance and pulling my body down on him. He groaned out in pleasure as I whimpered at the rough intrusion.

"Look at Marcus Isabella… Such a shame he wont join us, though he does love to watch…"

I turned my head to the left to find Marcus staring intently now, his cock finally free from its confines as he stroked it slowly, his breath coming out in soft pants. I jumped in surprise as I felt Aro's cold mouth latch onto my right breast, sucking hard on the peak before biting down on the soft flesh as he started to move me ontop of him. He released my nipple with a popping sound before grasping my hips in both hands and moving me rapidly down on his cock. He watched where we were connected for several long seconds before growling and reaching up to grab at the back of my neck, roughly pulling my head towards his to capture my lips. His tongue immediately forced entrance into my mouth, dominating me and stealing my breath until I was panting into his mouth, gasping for any breath. He finally relented and leaned back against the headboard once more. I noticed Caius, now naked, move into my line of sight to my right, he was stroking his cock and watching us with rapt attention.

"Yes Aro, fuck her into submission… Dirty little slut that she is, look at her face, she is loving your cock".

His words seemed to spur Aro on to a frantic rhythm, he began to bounce me enthusiastically onto his cock, groaning and growling as he thrust up into me. I have become accustomed to rough sex so it was not overly painful to my well used body and I was alarmed to find the first tingles of pleasure, a warmth spreading through my body. Thankfully Aro's voice broke through.

"If you want to fuck her, now would be good before I cum all over her tight pussy", Aro barely ground out the words as he pulled me onto him, his cock buried to the hilt and pulsing inside me steadily. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his and the hunger I saw there as he regarded me, jaw clenched in his efforts to keep from thrusting into me again.

In a second Caius was positioned behind me, I felt cool, slicked fingers probing my entrance briefly before the thick head of his cock replaced them, pushing its way inside me, penetrating that most sensitive place forcefully. I couldn't hold in the cry of pain as he thrust hard to penetrate me fully, Aro's cruel grin appeared again at the sound and he flexed his hips up into me. The feeling of both of them inside me was strange and uncomfortable. Mr Cullen had taken me in a similar way with toys, as had some of his guests, but never had I taken two men inside me. I felt trapped between them, Aro's hands still biting painfully into my hips as Caius' hot breath washed over my neck.

Finally Caius sat back on his heels, his cock pulling out slightly before he pushed down on my shoulders until I was chest to chest with Aro.

"Hold her still brother, im not going to last long, she is so tight, and I want to fuck her without her squirming around".

Aro let out a harsh laugh as his arms came around my back like an iron cage, pinning me to his body and rendering me unable to move. I clamped my eyes tightly shut again and buried my face into the pillow besides Aro's head, hoping it would be over soon. With no warning Caius pulled almost completely out of me before slamming back in, the sound of his skin hitting my ass cheeks reverberated around the room. He set a fast, hard pace, his hands joining Aro's on my hips.

"Ugh… so fucking good… never felt… anything.. so tight…" he panted and groaned behind me before picking his pace up even further, fucking my ass in earnest in a way even Mr Cullen never had. I cried out, whimpering in pain which only spurred him on, he hands now pulling my hips back to meet his thrusts.

"That's right little slut, you love it don't you…?"

I bit my lip hard, feeling the blood in my mouth but willing to do anything not to cry out, my panic was rising with the pain and not being able to move. Suddenly I felt Caius hand falling hard on my ass in a vicious slap, not once by twice.

"I asked you a fucking question whore… Answer me!" He punctuated the final word with a hard thrust and I lifted my head in response, screaming out before gathering breath to answer him.

"Yes… yes Sir… I love it…"

"What do you love slut?"

"You fucking me Sir", the tears was falling in streams down my face, my words barely decipherable.

"Fucking you where?"

"My ass Sir…"

"That's right you dirty little slut, you love my cock in your ass… Take it.. every last inch…"

I lowered my head back to the pillow as I felt Aro's chest move in silent laughter before he started thrusting up into me again. The feeling of both of them fucking me hard was like nothing I'd ever felt. Suddenly I felt Aro's arms tighten uncomfortably around me.

"Im coming Caius, I cant hold it back, she feels too fucking good…"

"Me too brother".

At Caius' response both of them became erratic, falling out of the push-pull rhythm they had built up and just pounding into me relentlessly before they stilled, Aro just seconds before Caius, cocks buried deep inside me as they each roared out their climax's. I vaguely heard as Marcus reached his orgasm whilst watching us.

For several minutes both men lay, one above and one below me, panting and sweating on me and crushing me so that I could barely breath. Finally, Caius pulled out of me, slowly making his way backwards before laughing .

"That is the most beautiful fucking sight I've ever seen, stay there Aro."

Aro's arms tightened around me as if I might be about to make my escape and I felt Caius weight leave the bed, he returned a few seconds later and shoved a video camera I hadn't even realised was set up iin the room, right into my face. I closed my eyes and after a few seconds he moved down my body before settling behind me. Aro slowly lifted me off him and I felt each of their vile seeds drip from my body as he did. I went to sit up entirely but Aro grabbed at my hair, holding me painfully in place. After a couple of minutes Caius backed off the bed and Aro let me up at last. He walked into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, a towel around his waist, and tossed a damp handtowel at me before joining his brothers where they were now cleaned up and seated on the couch at the opposite side of the room. I silently cleaned my tender flesh as best I could with the towel noticing the unsurprising blood staining it, until Aro returned, taking it off me and placing it onto the bed. He stroked my cheek gently, almost affectionately and raised my chin up so my eyes met his. His thumb continued stroking over my cheek where my tears were now drying.

"Always such a good girl…" he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before straightening and handing me an envelope, "give this to Carlisle, its our final offer for your purchase. Have him call me to arrange the transaction and collection."

He heart dropped but I nodded. He smiled at me again, almost warmly before he dropped his hand and took a step back, motioning with his head to the door. Taking my cue I lowered my eyes before hastily making my way out. I didn't let the tears and sobs overtake me until I was safely on the other side of the security door.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since Isabella had returned from her evening with the Volturi, clutching that fucking envelope.

As I watched her move about the packed dance floor of the club from my office window, I was still unsure what to do with her. The offer from the Volturi brothers was pitiful, an insult. £10,000 for Isabella! She was worth so much more than that, she was a fucking perfect little woman, I should know – I made her that way. She was quiet and polite, always tended to my daily needs with utmost care and attention. Not to mention she was a fucking amazing lay and could suck a cock like a pro. I would be practically giving her away for £10,000 and God knows where she'd end up. I found that thought made me uneasy. I knew if I sold her back to the Volturi that would be the last I'd hear of her, all bidding was done in strictest confidence so I would never know what happened to her. For the right price it wouldn't have bothered me but to GIVE her away and have them sell her on for, no doubt, a huge profit, to anyone they choose.. I couldn't explain why, but it just didn't sit right with me. Huh. Maybe I did care for her more than I'd realised.

I leaned against the reinforced glass to watch her. It was a themed night tonight and all of the female staff had a Daisy Duke thing going on – checked bra top and barely-there hot pants. The guys were dressed up like fucking cowboys. Fuck knows what the theme was meant to be for but the customers, male and female, certainly seemed very happy with the uniform of choice tonight. Isabella looked hot, as usual. She was a very slim girl, just as I liked and though she could do with a bit more to grab onto in the chest area, the outfit hugged her curves in all the right places. She had real hips, like a woman should – perfect for grabbing onto when fucking her hard from behind. My cock twitched at the many memories of doing just that.

She moved through the dense crowds in her normal unobtrusive manner. I saw her getting pawed and grabbed, one guy gabbed hold of her hips as she passed, grinding himself against her ass in an erotic dance. Isabella was laden down with her tray of drinks, unable to do anything to get him off her. It was a few minutes before Emmett made his way over and removed the man from Isabella, none too gently either. It was strange, not so long ago I'd have had the guy roughly removed from my club for laying a hand on Isabella like that. Since I'd made the decision to let her go, it didn't bother me that much. I had Esme now. She was ample replacement for Isabella.

Without turning around I snapped my fingers once and heard as Esme slowly made her way across the office floor on her hands and knees towards me. I had been having a lot of trouble with Esme's training, much more so than I did with Isabella. I suppose it is because Esme is so much older than Isabella was, she has a very definite defiant streak where Isabella was just terrified and naturally submissive and compliant. I found I was rather enjoying the challenge of breaking Esme.

She stopped at my feet and I ignored the soft huff of annoyance I heard from her, fighting to keep my face expressionless and hold in the amusement that was bursting to get out at her little ways. If Isabella had done that I'd have beaten her into next week. Indeed, Esme had defied me at every step and I hadn't punished her anywhere near as harshly as I had Isabella. Back then, I went to any and all lengths to ensure Isabella's unwavering obedience. I had only beaten Esme a couple of times, her screaming obscenities at me the whole time. It didn't seem to help her behaviour, but I did find making her witness Isabella being beaten and abused for her wrongdoings to be a very effective punishment and had given me opportunity to break her defiance enough that she was now, on the most part, obedient. It worried me that I may be going soft with Esme. I don't know what it was about her but when she caught my eye with her husband at the charity fundraiser, one which I very generously supported, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and that really was saying something with my stunning Isabella at home. My mind was made up immediately, I had to have her. I contacted Aro that very night and agreed on an extortionate price for her purchase. It didn't matter, I had more money than I could ever spend and I wanted her. I always get what I want. It only took two weeks before I had word that she had been collected and was ready for delivery to me. Then I had to start thinking about what to do with Isabella. I reached my hand down to stroke gently through Esme's soft, silky hair, ignoring the slight flinch she gave – she would get used to my touch eventually.

"What am I to do with Isabella I wonder….. The Volturi brothers insult me with their offer but.. What else can I do with her?", I sighed.

"You… you could… let her go…" Esme's voice was weak and hesitant. I looked down at her, surprised she even answered, she knew her silence annoyed me so she used it against me as much as possible.

"What do you mean "let her go"?" I questioned.

"She has a… family… she told me once. You could let her go back to them maybe…".

I sighed again. Women.

"Esme my darling…" I kneeled down to her level, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "Do you have any idea how much I paid for Isabella? I cant just let her go… This is business sweetheart… I will sort it, don't worry".

Esme's eyes looked pained for a moment. Something inside me clenched at that look and I never wanted to see it on her face again. I erased it the only way I could, by pulling her to me in a heated kiss. Before long my needs overtook me and I carried her over to my large desk, laying her on it and pausing for a moment to take in her beauty. I stooped down to place a tender kiss on her soft stomach before standing back up, quickly undoing my pants and sinking myself into her warmth, my eyes held hers the whole time. I closed my eyes as I moved inside her, she wasn't as tight as Isabella, the Volturi's had said she'd had kids, or.. a kid… whatever… so I guessed that was perhaps the reason. But either way, she felt fucking amazing. I endeavoured to make her orgasm every time I took her. The feel of her clenching around me was heaven.

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

It was a fair while before my need for Esme had been quelled and I found myself talking to Emmett in the security office. He was telling me of some issues he'd had in the private rooms again. One of the girls, Jessica, who belonged to my business partner Mike Newton, had been raped in one of the private rooms. Mike was currently dealing with the guy in one of the basement rooms. I didn't expect him to leave this club in one piece. Idiot. Emmett continued his run down of the club housekeeping report – fights, drugs found, customers fucking in the toilets, customers fucking in the alley behind the club, Jasper eyeing up yet another slut to take home with him, stock to be ordered… etc etc etc.

"…. And that fucking Masen kid turned up again. Hasn't taken his eyes off Isabella all night….", that caught my attention.

"Really? That's interesting…." I mulled the information over in my head briefly. "Have him brought up to my office. And Isabella when she has finished serving her current customers. I want to speak to Masen first."

Emmett looked slightly confused but nodded and went off to find Masen. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the security guys before heading back to my office. When I arrived I found Esme where I had left her, wrists and ankles restrained in heavy metal handcuffs, another set securing them together behind her. The position was clearly uncomfortable, as intended – she'd called me some rather impolite names after I'd taken her on my desk earlier, "fucking disgusting pervert" was what immediately sprung to mind - so I had left her in this position for the last hour while I did the rounds downstairs. Her back was arched, pushing out her beautiful breasts and I couldn't keep my eyes from them. I crossed the office quickly, pulling her to me with my left had clutching at her hair as I captured her lips in a dominant kiss. My right hand groped at her left breast, circling and tweaking the nipple until it stood hard and erect under my fingers. I was about to lower myself infront of her, ready to take things further again, when a soft cough behind me brought my attention to the other people in the room. I reluctantly pulled away and stood, briefly watching Esme, flushed and panting for breath, before turning to find Emmett and the Masen kid stood in the open doorway. Right. I'd told him to bring Masen up.

The kids eyes were glued to Esme – wide and shocked. I laughed.

"Beautiful isn't she…?"

His eyes darted to mine then, panicked, as if he didn't know what I was expecting him to say. I guess our last encounter those couple of months ago had left him somewhat spooked.

"Im sorry Sir, I didn't mean to stare… and I hope you're not angry with me coming back, I mean you didn't say I _couldn't_…. but if im not welcome back I can leave now, no problem…"

I laughed again, causing him to stop mid-sentence with a bewildered expression on his face. I reached down to stroke Esme's hair again, I found it soothing. Masen's eyes flashed down to her again.

"She is beautiful Masen, you're allowed to think it, as long as you keep your hands to yourself… You ever wanted to have a woman at your feet like this?"

He stared at me, blinking, mouth gaping as though I'd grown a second head. I frowned. The kid was weird. Suddenly he spoke, his voice cracking on the first words.

"Ummm… yes Mr Cullen… I have… I mean, I would love that… but, I guess… the women I meet… they're not so…. Obedient".

I laughed in earnest at that.

"Good word Mr Masen! _Obedient_. That's exactly how I like my women, right Esme?" I looked down at her as I reached my hand down from her head to her breast, grabbing the nipple roughly and twisting it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes but didn't make a sound. Good girl. Masen's eyes remained fixed on Esme and I saw him lick his lips, his breath speeding up slightly and his arousal evident in his jeans. Just at that moment a knock sounded at the door before Emmett opened it, Isabella right on his heels.

"Thank you Emmett, you may leave now."

He turned and left the office closing the door, leaving Isabella standing infront of it, slightly behind Masen, eyes downcast. I noticed him turn to look at her, fixated with Isabella as if he couldn't take his eyes off her. Very interesting.

"Come here Mr Masen".

His face flashed with panic as he turned quickly to look at me again, but credit to the kid, he did as I asked and made his way over to me, I turned him around to face Isabella. My arm slung over his shoulder in a friendly manner but his body remained rigid. I'd really scared the kid!

"Isn't she stunning Mr Masen? My little Isabella is a very special girl…" I used my most friendly voice, looking at him and grinning. The effort was wasted as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Isabella. He licked his lips again before answering, his voice strained.

"Yes Mr Cullen… Very Special… Very Beautiful…".

I slapped him on the back playfully before slinging my arm around his neck and leaning to whisper into his ear.

"Watch this Masen..." I made my voice louder as I continued, "Isabella, strip".

I saw her hesitate for just a fraction of a second, a sharp but quiet intake of breath that Masen no doubt wouldn't have even noticed. But she complied with my command. First removing her bra top, then sliding out of the denim hot pants and tiny, navy blue thong. She went to remove her heels but I stopped her.

"Leave those on Isabella".

She stood back up, beautifully naked and eyes downcast to the floor. Gloriously submissive in her body language and expression.

"Beautiful…" I could barely make out the word Masen whispered, it was so quiet I wondered if he even knew he had done it.

"Come here Masen, take a seat…" I led him over to the leather couch and he sat, looking nervous and twitchy but not able to pull his eyes from Isabella for more than a few seconds. I walked over to her, placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to mine.

"Isabella… Mr Masen here is my guest and he is very taken by you my sweet girl", I raised my other hand to gently stroke her cheek, "I want you to go over there and show him how much you appreciate him too, ok".

She nodded once as I stepped away, going back towards Esme to watch the show.

Isabella made her way slowly over to Masen, she didn't know how fucking seductive she was as she unintentionally swayed her hips as she carefully walked in her heels. The girl never had learned to walk in them comfortably. Masen visibly gulped as she stood before him naked, like some terrified virgin. He had it bad! She paused for a moment before sinking to her knees infront of him, Masen's eyes widened comically as he realised what was about to happen. With a practiced hand Isabella made quick work of the buttons on his jeans before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his erect cock. If I'd known the guy was hiding that monster in there I wouldn't have let him get off with just a few broken fingers – it was the most beautiful cock I'd ever seen. Thick and long and just begging to be tasted.

Isabella stroked slowly up and down his hard cock before taking the tip into her mouth, keeping eye contact with him the whole time as she had been taught to do for guests. I could see Masen physically jump as she rang her tongue around the head of his cock before she devoured the entire thing. How she managed to get that monster all in her mouth I'd never know, half of it must have been down her throat, but she took it in until her nose pressed against his pelvis before releasing it with a pop and starting again.

My mind was distracted by the beautiful woman at my feet who was also enjoying the show. With my left hand I reached down and unzipped my pants whilst the right reached down to her hand, lifting it and placing it on my now released cock. Her head snapped to my crotch as I guided her hand in stroking me.

"Mmmm… Feels so fucking good…"

I took my hand away and she sped up her movements, I enjoyed her hand on me for a couple of minutes before I pulled her head towards me. Taking the hint she settled on her knees infront of me and took my cock into her mouth. I could help but groan out loud at the sensation, fisting my hands in her hair and guided her movements, encouraging her to take me deeper. I raised my eyes to the couch to see how Isabella and Masen were getting on. His head was thrust back against the back of the leather couch, his hands also fisted in her hair but not controlling her movements at all. He was groaning and moaning and squirming as she sucked him in earnest. Seeing him so close had my own orgasm rapidly approaching and I saw Masen tense up, crying out and thrusting his hips up into her waiting mouth forcefully it hit me and I came loudly in long spurts down Esme's throat. She swallowed it like a champ, as did little Isabella.

Several minutes later when Masen and I had recovered enough to regain some kind of brain function I had summoned him to my desk, seating him opposite me as I sat in my large, wingbacked leather chair. Esme sat at my feet, my hand once again stroking through her hair and Isabella, at my request, kneeled silently beside Masen. I could see his hand twitch occasionally before he'd clench it into a fist, as though having to restrain himself from touching her. I couldn't help smirking. This was going to be easy.

"So Masen…. I have a proposition for you…."

XCHxCHxCHxCHx

**Another long chapter for you guys…. Do we like having Edward back in the story?**

**Please review!**

**P.S. Have had some really bad storms here today and my power went off for a little while earlier so if I don't update tomorrow that may be the reason! Just a warning…**


	10. Chapter 10

A proposal? What the fuck was he talking about?

My orgasm-addled brain could barely think straight as it was, I think the sight of Isabella on her knees before me was permanently etched into my mind. God, that was the most erotic experience of my life. Those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock looked so perfect. And those fucking amazing innocent brown eyes looking up at me…. I felt my cock twitch at the mere memory. My hands kept moving towards her with no conscious command to do so and I had to restrain myself from reaching out and touching her. The caveman in me just wanted to grab her, run and keep her for my own. She was amazing. Stunning. Perfection.

"…. What do you say Mr Masen?"

Shit. I had completely missed whatever Cullen had said whilst fantasising over his girlfriend.. Or whatever the hell she was.

"Sor…" My voice cracked pitifully and I cleared my throat, trying again, "Excuse me… I missed that Mr Cullen…" I couldn't make the words come out as strongly as I'd intended. Instead I sounded like a whiny, chastised little boy.

"I asked how you'd feel having Isabella for your own?"

_Huh?_

"Umm… Sorry…?"

"What am I not making clear here Mr Masen? Are you interested or not?"

I frowned, had I missed an entire fucking conversation? I glanced towards Isabella where she knelt still as a statue at my side. No help from there….

"Im sorry Mr Cullen, I'm not sure I understand exactly what you're proposing… you want me to do what exactly?"

Carlisle Cullen sighed exaggeratedly, running his hands through his hair. I grimaced internally, not wanting to piss him off. I remembered what happened last time. He had told me I could touch his Isabella this time though, practically forced her on me dammit!

"Its quite simple Masen. Isabella is now surplus to requirements. I have replaced her with Esme here", he looked at the woman almost cowering at his side, I could swear his gaze held affection but it was clearly not returned, "and she is proving to be a most acceptable replacement, yes my love?" he questioned the woman, stroking his hand gently through her hair. She physically flinched away from him. I couldn't work out what the hell their relationship was. Clearly some dom/sub thing, though she acted more like a slave. Each to their own I guess… But… did that mean, Carlisle, Esme AND Isabella had…. The thought made me shudder, I didn't want to think about Cullen like that at all.

"Anyway, as I was saying Masen, I have no more need of Isabella. I have had an offer for her from the Volturi's but I've seen you looking at her and I had an idea you'd be interested, what do you say?"

I just gaped at him. Was he offering for me to buy Isabella? Like a fucking used car? No longer needed so pass her off to the next owner?

"You want me to… to… purchase her? Buy her from you?" I don't think I disguised the shock in my voice very well if Carlisle's irritated retort was anything to go by.

"Masen, do you have any idea what that little slut at your feet cost me? Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars boy! Not to mention the four years I have spent turning her into the perfection you see before you. What exactly do you expect me to do with her? This is business Masen" he snapped.

"Umm.. yeah, I suppose so.. But.. I cant afford a quarter of a million dollars Mr Cullen, not even close".

Cullen did another one of his exaggerated sighs and I felt like an idiotic child not understanding simple math. I didn't like it one bit, it always felt as though Cullen had the upper hand in every one of our interactions. I guess, in reality, he did.

"Masen, don't be stupid. Even Isabella cant hold her value that much unfortunately. No, she is going for a rock bottom, bargain price… but I sure as hell am not handing her over to the Volturi's for that fucking price they offered me…"

He seemed to be talking to himself more than me, ranting on a tangent. I had heard of the Volturi's. I knew enough to know that you didn't cross them. They were bad news and into some fucking horrendous shit. Drug smuggling, arms dealing, human trafficking… wait… was that what was going on here? Cullen had bought Isabella, that's what he said. He wants to sell her to me… Where the fuck did this girl come from? I'd always assumed she was his girlfriend from our limited interactions, he sure was possessive as hell of her. But this… I couldn't get involved in this, could I? I looked over at Isabella, I could see the slight tremble in her body. Whether from fear or from having to hold the uncomfortable, rigid position for so long I didn't know. I gave in to my desire and let a finger run gently down the length of her arm to where her hands were clasped behind her back. I pried them gently apart, taking her left hand in my right and rubbing slow circles into the palm. It seemed to soothe her as the trembling ceased. That pleased me. I looked back up to see Cullen staring intently at our joined hands.

"So… If I didn't purchase her… and she went back to the Volturi's, what would happen to her?"

I noticed Isabella flinch in my peripheral vision. Was this something she feared, being returned to the Volturi?

"Well… The offer they gave me was a fucking insult considering how beautiful and well trained she is", Carlisle huffed, "they always have a list of people wanting returned goods at discount prices, people who cant afford the freshly plucked virgins…" his gaze fell upon Isabella, full of lust and plenty of smugness. Fucker. "They'd sell her on at a profit, more than likely to some high-class brothel.. a pimp maybe… Fuck, theres plenty of sick people who'll pay just to have a sexy young body to torture and fuck…. I don't know where she'd end up, it would be out of my hands…"

I looked over to Isabella again, and saw a single tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't make a sound, no sobbing or wailing like I was used to dealing with whenever I was around crying women. She just suffered in silence. I reached over and wiped the tear away, her eyes flashes briefly in my direction before falling to the floor again. I finally dropped her hand and sat forward in the chair, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Ok Mr Cullen… What sort of figure are we looking at here?"

He smiled at me. Ever the perfect businessman.

"For you Masen, I'd let you have her for 30k".

I drew in a breath. I knew it would be something like that. I sighed as I sank back against the chair.

"I cant afford that Mr Cullen…." My voice was quiet but he heard me.

"That is a fucking bargain for her Masen", he snapped angrily.

I rubbed my hands roughly over my face – thoroughly deflated now. A wonderful gift dangled so tantalisingly within reach then snatched away…

"I know it is… I know.. But I just cant afford that. I work in fucking finance Cullen, and not the profitable side either! I barely make more than that in a year…. I just cant find that kind of money however much as I may want to… I plug numbers into a fucking computer for a living… I just… cant…"

I looked over at Isabella and she looked… disappointed…? Great. Had I let her down too? Fucking perfect. I was such a fucking failure.

"I know very well what you do for a living Mr Masen", that got my attention and my eyes snapped up to meet Cullen's, "just as I know that your father is the Chief of Surgery in the largest hospital in Chicago, and your mother is the only daughter of the most wealthy man in Chicago".

It briefly crossed my mind that I should be angry at Cullen digging through my past but then, what did I expect? If he associates with the Volturi, God knows what else he's into. Of course he would want to know everything about everyone. Best not to make a scene about it, I found that I very much valued the use of my fingers these days.

"With all due respect Mr Cullen, that means exactly fuck all. I have not seen nor spoken to either of my parents, or my extended family, in over 5 years. I am completely cut off from their money. And even if I wasn't, I couldn't really go to them and ask for thirty grand to buy myself a woman to fuck could I?"

Cullen laughed. The bastard laughed at me!

"No, that wouldn't be advisable I'm sure. But, I'm also sure that a smart young man such as yourself could find a perfectly reasonable excuse to need that money… with the right incentive…" he smirked at me again,"Is our lovely Isabella not incentive enough?"

I couldn't do it. I could not ask my father for money. I wouldn't do it.

"Is there nothing else I can do? Another arrangement we can make?" I fully realised I sounded like a whiny little asshole. I was beyond caring. I desperately wanted Isabella. Just the thought of her being handed around like a common whore made my blood boil. She was _MINE_ dammit. I wouldn't have her changing hands like a piece of fucking meat.

Cullen sat back into his chair, smug smirk on his face. He reached his hand out to Esme again, gripping around the back of her neck and pulling her towards his crotch. She didn't need any further instruction, just started unzipping his pants before pulling his already hardening cock out and stroking it. I swallowed thickly, not sure where to look. My eyes flashed back up to meet Cullen's, his smirk was still in place as Esme lowered her head to take him into her mouth. He closed his eyes briefly, groaning softly before looking back at me intently.

"There is something you could do to sweeten the deal Masen…."

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, your comments are much appreciated as always, but… I need more reviews! They help motivate me to get on and write! Lets have a deal… 6 reviews for this chapter and then I'll update? With the amount of readers this story is getting it shouldn't be difficult at all but people seem to be reading, but too shy to review! Come on, I don't bite…! Maybe some thoughts on where you see the story going? What you like or don't like? Anything…?**

**May I also apologise for the slow update, I didn't lose power (yay!) but I did have an exhausting weekend after an exhausting week at work and just didn't have the motivation to sit down and write – I need to be in the right mood it seems!**

**Oh, and for those of you reading and thinking this is disturbing and crazy, maybe I should share with you the truly traumatising movie I watched this weekend. I am a really horror movie lover and do enjoy a bit of gore in my movies, I cant deny it. But this film… Wow. It was one of the most disturbing things I've ever sat down and watched, but I couldn't stop watching! Not gory exactly, but I have never even come close to feeling physically sick whilst watching a movie – until this one. I think I actually retched at one point (or ten!). Lovely! That's the last time I ever take movie recommendation from the guys at work…!**

**Anyway, I recommend NOT watching it unless you want to be permanently mentally scarred. But if you choose to, its on youtube and called Sal****ó. And to anyone who's already watched it. Well done for surviving it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I take requests! **

**Carlisle POV just for you Militato123! **

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

I regarded Masen silently as he stared at me. It was clear he knew what sort of direction this sweetener would be heading in and it was also clear that he was going to be reluctant. Esme's mouth felt fucking divine on my cock but I couldn't help wanting to play with the kid, it was one part lust, two parts the sick pleasure in having him at my feet – subservient. A little blow job, was that too much to ask? Masen frowned as his gaze once again fell on Isabella. She had sat silently through our entire discussion. It appeared as though Masen had wiped a tear from her cheek, though I hadn't noticed her crying. Fucking pansy-assed kid. I had a feeling he had no idea how to keep a girl like these two in line.

I stayed silent, enjoying Esme's attentions, whilst I watched Masen try to process what I was saying. In the end he huffed angrily and slumped back into the chair.

"What the fuck are you talking about now Cullen?"

Anger rose in me at the kids tone, just who does he think he's talking to?

"Watch your fucking mouth Masen", I snapped and he visibly shrank away from me, I smirked, pleased with his reaction.

"What im talking about is a deal. You cant afford Isabella, but you do have something else I want…. And I'm willing to negotiate the price a bit more in your favour.."

He eyed me warily, raising one eyebrow. He again glanced at Isabella before returning his piercing gaze to me.

"Im listening…."

I pushed Esme off me and she returned to her position at my side obediently.

"I will reduce Isabella's price to twenty thousand… that's a whole ten thousand off Masen…"

"Ok… And what else are you wanting in the deal….?" He looked hopeful, maybe this would turn out better than I expected. I stood up, letting my pants and boxers pool around my ankles as my hard cock stood up to attention. I grasped it in my hand, desperately needing some friction and stroked slowly.

"I want you to finish what Esme started, right here, right now."

Any hope I had quickly faded as I watched Masen's eyes glaze and his face drain of colour. Then the fucking idiot started stuttering.

"I…I… no… im not into…. I don't… Mr Cullen… there must be something else… anything… I cant do… that… please…"

I glared at him in my anger. I hated being told no more than anything else.

"Isabella. Here".

She crawled towards me on her hands and knees immediately, Masen's eyes following her the entire way as she closed the distance. When she reached me she kneeled, eyes still on the floor. I growled as I grabbed her head with one hand, the other fisting my cock before roughly pulling her to it and shoving my cock deep into her mouth, I could feel the tip touching her throat. Masen rose to his feet, anger evident in his expression but my furious glare seemed to keep him rooted to the spot as I forced Isabella's mouth further onto my cock, her nose firmly pressed into my pelvis. I kept eye contact with Masen the entire time – eye to eye, two angry men. I saw his anger become evidently more pronounced when Isabella started gagging and struggling against me as I held her still, taking me deeper than ever before and struggling for breath.

"For fuck's sake Cullen" Masen spat.

I grinned at him as I pulled her back. She gasped in a huge breath, saliva dripping down her chin and onto my cock, I made the most of the unexpected lubricant using my free hand to stroke myself firmly for a few seconds as she caught her breath. When she had stopped panting and spluttering I dropped my cock to take her head firmly in both hands. She closed her eyes, obviously knowing I wasn't going to be gentle and mentally preparing herself. I heard Esme whimper softly behind me. My girl was jealous of Isabella! I raised my eyes back to Masen as I started fucking Isabella's mouth in earnest. He looked downright livid as he watched me handling her so roughly. Clearly the kid thought he had some fucked up ownership over the bitch without paying me a penny. I'd show him who owned her. Isabella would do whatever the fuck I told her, no questions asked. The only reason she sucked him off was because I ordered her to. His anger was interesting though; he wanted her - badly. I knew he could get the money and if he was too stubborn to ask mommy and daddy, I would be more than happy to settle for his mouth on my cock, sucking me and swallowing me down….

That thought was all it took to have me exploding into Isabella's mouth loudly. When I was done I let go of her, falling back into the chair behind me. Isabella collapsed forward so she was on all fours, coughing and choking as she drooled my fucking cum all over my office carpet. That ignited my anger again instantly. She knew better. I stood back up quickly, ignore my legs that felt like jelly. Isabella immediately scurried back onto her heels, looking up at me and fighting to get her breathing under control.

"What the fuck! You ungrateful little cunt?" I backhanded her hard across the cheek and her head snapped to the side, "Clean that up NOW. All of it you useless bitch", I was practically screaming at her.

I could hear her sniffling pathetically as she returned to her hands and knees and, as she knew I expected, proceeded to lick every drop of my spilled cum up off the floor as I refastened my pants. When she was done I pulled her up to her knees by her hair.

"You deserve to go to those fucking perverts Isabella and you can thank Mr Masen for it. All you are good for is being tortured and fucked til you're finally dead. No one would care. You're useless. You're nobody." I dragged her over to my huge desk, opening the top drawer, "maybe I should just save us all the fucking effort and put a bullet in your brain now."

I pulled out the gun I always kept in my desk, cocking it before pressing it to her temple. Her whole body trembled as she let out a terrified whimper, clamping her eyes tightly closed. Before she could even start to beg Masen was there, getting between us. In my surprise at his sudden appearance he managed to grab the gun and aim it towards the wall which prompted Isabella to break down into sobs and as I released her she crumpled to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing Cullen?" Masen screamed in my face, "you damn near suffocated her the way you fucked he, you're lucky she didn't vomit the entire contents of her stomach up onto your fucking precious office floor".

I quickly twisted my hand out of his grip and before he could react, had brought the butt of the gun down on his temple. He stumbled back against the desk, clutching at his head and the small trail of blood there.

I lowered the gun casually to my side, but intentionally in Isabella's line of vision. As I spoke I kept my voice deadly quiet.

"Go and clean yourself up. Now."

She practically ran to the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. I returned the gun to my desk drawer, feeling Masen's eyes on me the whole time. Decision made, I pulled out a small, glossy black card from the tray at the back of the drawer, almost like a credit card. Turning to Masen I held the card out to him, he took it gingerly.

"Come back here, 9pm Wednesday. Make sure you bring that card to be granted admittance."

He frowned at me.

"But, the club isn't open Wednesdays", I was already halfway across my office to where Esme sat trembling where I'd left her. I ran my hand soothingly through her hair.

"9pm Mr Masen. Don't be late, you wont want to miss the party. Oh, and dress smartly Masen."

I didn't wait for a response, instead turning to face Esme and pulling her up to standing before catching her lips in a heated kiss. I vaguely heard Masen exit the office, but at that point my mind was otherwise occupied.

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys are liking where the story is going! Lets try for 10 reviews on this chapter for the next update?**

**I have managed to get this chapter and another couple written today (work was slow!) and I was as surprised as you guys will be with what's coming up, very tough situation coming that I hadn't planned but just seemed to pop into my crazy head as I was typing. Some of you probably wont like it but it might make any of those still on the fence end up firmly "Team Edward"…. Maybe! I know I said things will be getting better for Isabella soon, and they will be, but it seems that things have got to sink just a little lower for her first… Don't hate me, please!**

**Thanks as ever to those who are reading and reviewing and favouriting this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was Wednesday night and as requested, I was making my way to Volterra. I almost didn't come, not sure if in his anger at my refusal of his offer, Carlisle Cullen might be tempted to do something… Unpleasant. But, my curiosity won out and that is what found me standing at the familiar, shiny back double doors dressed about as smartly as I ever did. A dark grey suit jacket and trousers with a navy shirt underneath, no tie as I don't do those - fucking annoying things.

The club sure as hell didn't look open. I tried to look through the windows to the side of the door but the jet black tint made it impossible to see anything. I decided I'd at least knock before turning and heading home. It was just my luck that Cullen would pull a fucking childish prank like this.

To my surprise the door was opened to reveal one of those ugly dogs that was in that dungeon of a room on my recent memorable visit to Volterra. He looked different now, dressed in a sharp black suit looking like a fucking butler.

"Masen" he grunted at me, "card?"

I pulled out the shiny black credit card from my wallet, handling it to him. He looked it over briefly before swiping it with what looked like a barcode reader and handing it back to me. I stowed it back in my wallet and entered the club at his gesture.

"Follow me Masen".

I could hear faint music as I followed him to the staircase at the back of the club. It grew louder as we ascended. It sounded like classical music but that's as detailed as my knowledge was of that stuff, I fucking hated classical music. At the top of the stairs we came to another set of large double doors. The dog input a code into the keypad on the door and it clicked before he pushed it open. The music immediately became louder and I looked around as I followed him into the room. Had I entered the fucking twilight zone? Gone was the dark, trendy décor of the club downstairs. This area was bright, old-fashioned and screamed of money and good taste. The floor looked to be marble and there were even giant marble pillars around the edge of the room. There was a fucking fountain in the middle. I could see a huge, grand staircase at the far end of the room, with railings going in a circle leading to it, almost like this side would be a balcony, looking down into… what? I was curious already.

I guessed there were probably around 50 people milling around the room, making quiet, civilised chit chat. All were dressed smartly, thank fuck I went for the trousers and not jeans with the suit jacket as I'd planned. There were a couple of elderly looking men in tuxes! A handful of women were in the room, mostly older and dressed in elegant ball gowns. There was one younger woman who caught my eye, but not because of her admittedly beautiful body. Or face. Or dress. It was the fact that she was eyeing me like a piece of meat. Fucking bitch needed to learn her place.

I was suddenly snapped out of my people watching by a hand clasping my shoulder tightly.

"Masen! At last, I was wondering when you'd arrive, you're late", Carlisle's voice rang in my ear, I was like, fifteen minutes late, tops. "come, theres some gentlemen I'd like for you to meet".

He didn't wait for my response, instead steering me through the crowds to the far side of the room where a group of four men stood. Three older, all gave me the fucking creeps. The younger of the group eyed me warily, his black eyes regarding me intently sent a shiver up my spine. He immediately screamed "danger" to me. I really didn't want to meet these men….

"My friends, this is Mr Edward Masen, this is his first time here so I hope you'll make him welcome", Carlisle's voice practically dripped with sarcasm as four sets of eyes scrutinised me, "Masen, these are the Volturi brothers; Aro, Caius and Marcus", he introduced each of them and my blood ran cold as I awkwardly shook hands with these men who I really didn't ever want to meet. "and this is Mr James Volturi, Aro's son", he introduced the black eyed man and we shook hands. He squeezed mine tightly, clearly trying to intimidate me. I forced my expression to remain blank, lest he sense any weakness. I was way out of my depth here.

The lights in the room suddenly flashed several times, like a fucking five minute warning at the theatre. What the hell was going on?

"Ahh, its time", Cullen grinned at me before grabbing a glass of champagne from a nearby waiters tray and handing it to me. "Come on, you don't want to miss the show, you've already missed the raffle!"

I frowned, not understanding what the hell he was talking about – he'd never mentioned any raffle. We made our way towards the far end of the room – towards the "balcony" – in a group. I noticed that the other guests made way for us, ensuring that we reached the wrought iron railings first. Carlisle held me back from fully reaching the railings with a hand on my shoulder. I halted, and noticed everyone else did also. Once the crowd was gathered Carlisle stepped forward before turning back around to address us, a huge, manic grin on his face.

"I want to thank you all, my friends, for attending my little gathering yet again. As most of you are aware this will be the final appearance for our guest of honour. She will be going on to pastures new! "his grin widened and a few of the assembled group let out quiet laughs, "so, I thought that, as she has been such a popular attraction at our gatherings, I would let her start the show off – make sure you all get a chance to enjoy her special gifts! Please, get yourselves a good position…" the crowd spread out, standing up to the railings and looking over, I reached it just as Carlisle gave his final excited announcement, "and enjoy our beautiful Isabella!"

**Short chapter I know, but it was a convenient place to stop, sorry! **

**Next chapter is not going to be too pleasant for poor Isabella, just an advanced warning…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Some tough stuff in this chapter… Proceed with caution!**

At his words I looked down and there she was. Isabella. Naked. She was tied to a heavy, dark wood structure in roughly the shape of an "X", it looked to be low, not much above knee height. Her wrists and ankles were firmly tied at each end of it so she was spread eagled. She had some kind of gag in her mouth and was blindfolded. I had dabbled in some playful bondage but nothing on this scale, she was completely restrained. I noticed a table to the right as I looked down at her. I could only see the top of it from my view from above but it looked like it may have had two or three shelves underneath. The contents of the top shelf was enough to scare me though. What the fuck was going on here? There were knives, razor blades, some fucking medieval looking wheel thing, clamps, matches, candles, needles, a vicious looking whip and condoms… Jesus…. And that was just what I could see from here.

My face must have given away my horror as Carlisle let out a hearty laugh at my side, clapping me firmly on my back.

"I told you that you didn't want to miss the show kid, enjoy!"

Suddenly the sound of a door closing below caught my attention and that burly fucker appeared, Emmett I think his name was. He walked over to where Isabella was restrained and leaned over, his head next to hers as he appeared to be whispering into her ear.

Was that fucking Neanderthal going to torture the poor girl now with all that shit on the table? I couldn't watch this shit could I?

Suddenly Emmett straightened up, walking over to the table and picking up a large box from one of the lower shelves, he made his way to the foot of the staircase directly infront of where I stood. He slowly made his way to about the halfway point before turning to address us all.

"So.. Im going to pick a number at random from the raffle and, as per the normal rules, whoever is the winner will have an hour with the beautiful Isabella here…"

He went on to thank everyone again and was thanking Carlisle for his gracious hosting when I tuned him out, turning my attention to the man at my side and talking quietly so only he would hear me.

"What the fuck is this raffle Mr Cullen? What is going to happen to Isabella?"

"The raffle is exactly what it sounds like Mr Masen. Everyone in attendance tonight, except for you of course, has paid to be entered into it. Mr Hale there will pick a number at random from the box, whoever has the matching ticket wins their hour with Isabella. As to what is going to happen to her… Well, that depends entirely on the winners desires… As long as she is left alive and saleable, tonight im not really bothered. Usually I stipulate no permanent damage or scarring, but hey, she is going to be sold next week so what the fuck do I care at this point?" he spoke the words with a grin on his face. I stood up straight, rising to my full height – an inch or two taller than him.

"What do you mean she's being sold next week? Who to?"

Carlisle's grin widened as his eyes moved over to the men standing at my other side, he raised his voice louder as he spoke so it would carry to them.

"Isabella's proud new owner-to-be is in attendance tonight Mr Masen".

I followed his gaze and turned to be met by the laughing form of James Volturi, his eyes cruel as he regarded Isabella below.

"Damn right… Fucking amazing little money-maker she will be. A pretty young thing like that, all sweet and innocent… People will pay top dollar for a night with her".

I feigned genuine interest while internally I was fighting a sudden case of nausea at what I was hearing. She was mine. Its just a shame I cant afford her…

"Oh, really….? A night to do what with her exactly?"

James raised his eyes to me, an evil grin on his face.

"Whatever the fuck they want Masen…"

The other four men around us laughed but I couldn't join in. I looked down at the poor young girl below struggling in her restraints already and not knowing what awful fate awaited her. Or maybe she did know. That would be worse and it would be just like Carlisle Cullen to try some emotional torture too….

Everyone's attention was drawn by Emmett pulling out a fucking magic ticket from his box of magic tickets. He called out a number and the crowd around me all hushed as they quickly checked if they were the lucky winner. A demure laugh to the right had everyone's head snapping in that direction as the woman who had been watching me earlier stepped forward, her hand held aloft with the ticket in it. Carlisle laughed beside me.

"Finally Lauren! I know you have wanted to get your hands on my Isabella for years now…"

She smiled over her shoulder at him as she made her way around the circular balcony to the top of the staircase where Emmett waited to help her down. I watched as she slowly descended, her purple silk dress stood out against her creamy white skin and she wore old fashioned elbow-length white silk gloves on her arms. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she made her way to Isabella, pulling the glove from her right hand and running one bare finger over Isabella's thigh. She pulled her leg away as much as she could, clearly struggling as much as her restraints would allow, which wasn't much. With the hush that had fallen over the crowd around me I could make out Isabella's desperate crying, muffled as it was by the gag. Whatever was going on she had been here before, and she was clearly fucking terrified. She didn't even look this scared when Cullen held a gun to her head and rarely seemed to show any emotions. I wanted to run down there, release her and take her home, away from this fucking hell. But I knew I wouldn't even make it to the stairs. Instead I had to watch as the woman, Lauren, made her way over to the table. She used the matches to light one of the long red candles. Carlisle laughed out again from my side before calling down to the woman.

"Going old-school are we Lauren".

She laughed, looking up at him flirtatiously.

"Just getting her warmed up Carlisle, give me time…"

He winked at the woman as she made her way back to Isabella. I noticed Emmett standing back, almost out of view against the far wall. His eyes seemed glued to the opposite wall, completely ignoring what was going on before him. It struck me as odd when all other eyes in the room were glued on the scene unfolding before us.

The woman reached Isabella's side again and I could hear Isabella's cries increase with her proximity as she again started pulling at the restraints to no avail.

"Sshhh… precious little girl… I wont hurt you…."

Lauren leaned over to press a kiss to Isabella's forehead. She pulled her head back as best she could to get away.

"Bad girl!" Lauren snapped, grabbing one of Isabella's nipples and twisting it painfully, forcing her to cry out into the gag.

"Behave yourself Isabella…." Lauren taunted her as she picked up the candle, tipping it and letting a small trail of hot wax fall onto Isabella's belly. She flinched away from the pain, crying out. Lauren only laughed, continuing up Isabella's body, tipping more splashes of wax as she went before finally letting the hot wax fall onto each of Isabella's nipples. Isabella was crying in earnest now and whilst the thought of what was happening against her will made me sick, another part of me was alarmingly turned on at the sight of her, restrained and covered in the bright red wax, contrasting beautifully with her pale skin.

Such thoughts only heighted as the attractive Lauren blew out the candle, dropping it onto the table behind her before letting her hand run over Isabella's body, dislodging the hardened wax as she teased Isabella's nipples. Her hand slowly lowered down Isabella's stomach, over her bare mound and between her spread legs. My breath caught in my throat as the woman slipped two fingers inside of Isabella.

I quickly looked around me, suddenly remembering that there were other people here and my obvious erection at the sight below not being entirely acceptable in normal public situations. I was not surprised to see a number of the men watching intently as they stroked their erect cocks, either through their expensive trousers or, some had done away with any attempt at politeness and removed their trousers completely. It was a strange sight – older men standing around, wearing expensive suits and tuxes on their top halves, naked and stroking themselves on the bottom half. What a fucked up place this was. In another situation it may have been amusing

"Hmmm… Not wet enough yet…." Lauren's voice carried from below, "Emmett, I need my boy."

I saw Emmett nod once before disappearing from the room. Lauren removed her hand from between Isabella's legs and moved to her head, lifting it just enough to remove the gag but leaving the blindfold in place. She went back to the table, placing the gag on the top and leaning down to pick up a tissue from one of the lower shelves. Returning to Isabella, she gently wiped the saliva, and probably tears, from her chin, cleaning her up before tossing the tissue back onto the table and leaning down to force a dominant kiss to Isabella's lips. I could see Isabella fighting to evade Lauren but the blonde woman had the upper hand, gripping Isabella's chin firmly and forcing her to be still.

Lauren backed away as Emmett returned, she smirked down at Isabella who had resumed her soft crying and struggling. Emmett was followed by a young blonde man, he had his hands retrained behind his back with leather cuffs fastened together. He was naked except for clamps attached to both nipples. He walked immediately over to Lauren as once again Emmett resumed his position against the wall, ignoring what was happening in the room.

Lauren grabbed the young man, pulling him down to his knees before leaning down and taking his lips in another heated kiss. He didn't argue, just let her dominate him. She pulled away from him slightly before leaning down to whisper in his ear as she slowly stroked his half erect cock. She gave it a final hard squeeze before she stepped back from him and slowly removed her dress to reveal a very sexy black and red corset underneath. I couldn't help thinking Isabella would look fucking perfect in that. Lauren also had on a tiny matching thong. I couldn't deny it, the woman was fucking hot.

With a nod of her head she gestured towards Isabella and, obviously understanding the silent command the man got to his feet in a practiced move and made his way over to Isabella, moving to stand between her legs, cock hard and erect. He lowered himself to his knees and buried his face between Isabella's legs. What, in any other situation, would have been pleasurable caused the opposite reaction in Isabella. She cried out, almost as though in pain although he was not harming her, and struggled to close her legs, to no avail. Lauren came closer, watching as the man licked at Isabella. She stood behind him, raising one stiletto clad shoe to his head and pushed him forward. I could just hear his soft grunt, muffled as it was.

"That's it boy, make her wet, listen to her moan", Lauren was practically moaning the words herself as she lowered her hand into her panties, the other reached down, undoing one of the man's handcuffs.

"Use your fingers boy".

His left hand disappeared between Isabella's legs and she screamed out at the intrusion. This immediately enraged Lauren as she stormed to the other end of the table, slapping Isabella hard across the face.

"Fucking little bitch, you should enjoy what my boy is doing for you, ungrateful slut! Maybe I need to carve the lesson into your body so you will remember it."

"No.. please.. no… im sorr…" Isabella's words were cut off by another hard slap across the face.

"SILENCE" Lauren practically screamed, "you speak only when commanded to".

She left Isabella whimpering at the mans attentions as she made her way back to the table, picking up the large, pronged wheel. She returned back to Isabella's side, running a finger around her nipple.

"I hear that you hate the sight of blood Isabella, even your own…."

With no more said, she started to roll the wheel around Isabella's breasts. It left nothing worse than an angry red line in its wake although Isabella screamed and cried as though she really was being cut. I'd never seen this instrument before but it was clearly the blindfold that made it torturous rather than the wheel itself…

Lauren laughed as she leaned down, nipping and biting at Isabella's flesh as she continued the route with the wheel. She suddenly stood up, looking towards the man on his knees between Isabella's legs.

"Is she ready yet boy? Surely she must be?"

He sat back, Isabella's juices coating his face but he made no attempt to wipe them away.

"Yes Mistress, she is ready for more play now", he answered evenly. Robotic.

Lauren placed the wheel back down on the table before making her way to the man, he rose to his feet as she reached him and she pulled him down into another deep kiss, licking at the wetness around his lips before pulling away. As she did so, she snapped the handcuffs closed again behind his back. When the man straightened up again, Lauren grabbed his erect cock in her hand, positioning him at Isabella's entrance and with no further orders needed the man thrust forward, penetrating Isabella in one quick surge. Isabella's body tensed at the unexpected intrusion and she cried out but the man immediately set a fast pace, thrusting his hips hard into her as best he could with his hands restrained, it did not look to be an easy feat.

Lauren then made her way up towards Isabella's head, removing her thong when she reached her before lifting her leg over and straddling Isabella's head, facing down her body to watch her man fucking Isabella hard and fast. Lauren's bare pussy was just inches from Isabella's lips as she immediate began struggling, clearly aware of what was happening. Fuck. I sweet Isabella.

"Eat me now, beautiful girl" Lauren purred as she lowered herself onto Isabella, grinding onto her face.

"Fuck yeah! Ride that little slut" Carlisle called out from beside me and I noticed he also had his cock in his hand. My own ached painfully in my pants but I resisted the temptation to join the other men in self-pleasure and instead moved away from where Carlisle and the Volturi brothers continued to enjoy the show below. I made my way over to the far side of the room, to the bar I hadn't noticed when I entered the room. I ordered a scotch. Double. I downed it in one and ordered another.

What the fuck was I going to do? I wanted Isabella. No, I needed her. The woman had invaded my mind. She haunted my every thought during the day to the point where I constantly spaced out and work and my boss had even reprimanded me for my lack of focus. And at night, she visited me in my dreams. Every night it was something different. Sometimes I was soft with her, gentle caresses of her body, lingering kisses as we slowly made love, her moaning out in ecstasy. Other times I was pounding into her, frantically chasing our simultaneous release – as that's how every dream had to end.

No matter what happened in the dream, I never failed to awake in a cold sweat, my rapidly cooling cum coating my stomach and sheets. I was obsessed with Isabella. I craved her. But, how the fuck was I going to get her? I had looked into it. I really had. I'd even tried phoning the bank to see about taking out a loan but my credit rating was so low they practically laughed at me. I had nothing in savings. The only thing I had of any value was my car, a top of the range Audi convertible, the last gift I had from my parents. It was now over 6 years old though, and I'd be lucky to get ten thousand dollars for it, if that. If I thought I could get the fifteen, at this point I would have sold the fucking car and gladly sucked Cullen's rancid cock. Yes, I'd reached the point of desperation where the one thing I told myself I'd never do was something I'd happily do to get my hands on Isabella. She was mine, I felt it in my bones. She belonged to me. I needed her. But that fucker had sold her. To James Volturi. The thought made me sick. I had to do something… But it was impossible…

I was snapped out of my internal musings by the bartender slamming down another large scotch infront of me. Good man, I hadn't even ordered it. I looked up at him to thank him and caught sight of the clock behind him. I'd been sat down here for over thirty minutes. Lauren's hour was almost up! Grabbing the drink, I hurried back over to the balcony, pushing through the gathered people to resume my place next to Cullen. He grinned at me after eyeing the drink in my hand, then moved over to let me front and centre.

Isabella had been released from the wooden table and now was slumped in a heap on the floor. The man that had been fucking her was stood slightly behind her. Both of them had red slashes across their bodies, blood slowly trailing down from several of them. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Had they been beaten… whipped? Surely I would have heard them crying out….? But, then these fuckers had plenty of gags and restraints it seems! I looked at Isabella and she looked… Pitiful. She looked so tiny, curling in on herself almost as if to defend herself from further attack. Her whole body trembled and I could see the tears streaming down her already puffy, tear-stained face. She had given up, that much was clear. They had broken her it seems. I was glad I'd missed the last half hour, I didn't want to see what had reduced her to this.

Suddenly Lauren appeared from nowhere, now dressed in a short, pale blue silk robe and a big smile. She looked straight at Carlisle, flirting again as she addressed him.

"I want to brand her Carlisle. So she always remembers our time together… It was so special to me, please….?"

_BRAND_ her? What the fuck….?

I was just about to voice my own opinion, and no doubt get myself beaten or killed, when thankfully (or not…) Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, I guess that's up to James, she may be my property now but she will be his in a few days…" I didn't miss his eyes flash to meet mine before moving on to land on James. I followed his gaze to find James with his ever present evil grin, eyeing Carlisle as if he was a child being offered the most wonderful treat.

"As long as its not somewhere visible when clothed it wont affect her price and appeal for clients, and I'd kind of like to see it myself, I've never seen a branding…"

What. The. Fuck.

Murmuring started amongst the crowd of onlookers as all eyes lowered to the floor below. Isabella's cries got louder as she curled further into herself. Even the statue of a man behind her visibly paled as his eyes flicked from Isabellas curled form to his… _Mistress_ I guess, who was across the room grinning excitedly. Emmett stepped forward slightly, looking up at Carlisle, I noticed Carlisle nod once from the corner of my eye. Emmett's lips pulled into a tight line, I noticed his fists clenched before he left the room.

"Get her up boy, we're going to need to hold her", Lauren command, "Carlisle, I need Felix, we must hold her still!"

Felix suddenly appeared through a door. Clearly all the fucking staff were watching the show! I looked on in horror as the blonde man and Felix pulled Isabella up from the floor, Felix practically hauling her to her feet whilst the blonde man was at least somewhat gentle. Once on her feet Isabella immediately started screaming and struggling.

"No… Please no… no more, I cant… it hurts, I cant take any more… Please Mr Cullen… Please… Don't do this to me", she was sobbing and wailing by the end, sounding like a terrified child.

Lauren stepped infront of Isabella and she immediately froze, maybe hoping that the woman would tell her it was all a joke or some such thing. Unfortunately, there wasn't going to be any getting out of this it seems as Lauren reached out a hand, stroking Isabella's cheek gently, then trailing her hand down her neck and chest, between her breasts and making slow circles around her belly button.

"Hmmmm… Where to put my mark little girl….? Where would you like it?"

Isabella immediately crumbled again, her legs giving way as she collapsed into the two men holding her, crying and moaning.

"no, no, no, no… please… not that… please…." Lauren let out a cruel laugh as Isabella's eyes frantically looked around her as if for some possible escape. Suddenly her big brown eyes snapped straight up to mine, as though I'd called her name and she was responding. The fear I saw in her eyes was the most awful thing I'd ever witnessed, but there was hope there too.

"Edward… Please… Edward… Help me… _Please_…."

Her words struck to my core and the breath whooshed out of me. I heard James laugh at my side and he roughly elbowed me as he did so. I turned to look at Carlisle, not knowing what the fuck to do. He just stared at me, eyebrows raised and then shrugged. Was he not going to help her? He was actually going to let this happen?

A door opened and then slammed loudly from below. I looked down to see Emmett striding across the floor holding a fucking branding iron the end glowing red in the shape of an "L". He looked angry. His whole body language was fuming. He stopped infront of Lauren, raising his eyes up to Carlisle and regarding him with an angry glare. Carlisle just sighed in response, only barely audible to me at his side. Emmett obviously took Carlisle's silence to mean that things would be continuing. He thrust the iron into Lauren's waiting hand and turned to stomp angrily from the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Carlisle chuckled softly at my side. Was this a fucking joke to him?

"Ok, up on the table boys!", Lauren called out gleefully from below, "I want it right up high on her inner thigh so everyone who fucks her will see my mark!"

Isabella had collapsed into the men again, weeping softly now but all the fight seeming to had left her again. They raised her back onto the wooden X and proceeded to restrain her hands and feet once again. This was really happening. They were going to do this.

I turned to Carlisle, frantic now, not believing what the hell I was seeing.

"Mr Cullen… you're not going to let them do this to her are you? They're fucking torturing her down there… Isabella… She just a kid really… they're going to fucking brand her!" my words came out fast, clipped

Cullen turned to me, sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Like I said Mr Masen, the decision is out of my hands. It is James who will be responsible for her in the future and if he has no problem with it, then it really doesn't affect me either way…" I could see some guarded emotion flash briefly in his eyes but he hid it before I could recognise it. James decided to pipe up.

"I don't expect she'll last more than a year or two anyway, she hasn't stood up well to a bit of pain play today. Her body is too weak… But, people love it when they cry so I'll make plenty of money back on her at least…."

Pain play? I rounded on James.

"What the fuck? You're going to RENT her to people so they can fucking torture her?"

James laughed, "by the hour my friend, its my biggest money maker".

I turned back to Carlisle, decision made and desperately needing to put a stop to this madness.

"Whatever you want Cullen. I'll do it… Name your fucking price."

The end of my sentence was drowned out by Isabella's agonised streaming from below as the smell of burning flesh wafted up to us.

"You're too late Masen…", Carlisle's words barely broke through the screams.

**CHxCHxCHxCHx**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm away with work for the next week so the updates will probably not be every day though I will try to update as regularly as I can. I have treated you to an extra long chapter today to make up for the lack of upcoming chapters though.**

**Not a pleasant chapter for Isabella I know, but are we liking Edward a bit more? He is so confused, poor boy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A bit of a flashback coming up in this chapter, and some of Isabella's backstory is coming over the next couple of chapters.**

Everything hurt.

My entire body felt as though it was on fire and my head was throbbing. There was a dull roaring in my ears, mingling with an unpleasant ringing.

To be blunt, I felt like shit.

I forced my eyes open, a Herculean task in and of itself as my body wanted nothing more than to sleep and sleep and sleep. But, finally my heavy lids lifted and I looked around the room. I didn't recognise it which was a concern. One thing I could usually rely on was at least recognising the hell I was forced to live in. Not knowing where I was concerned me.

As I looked around the room the first thing I noticed was that there were no windows. The walls were concrete, perhaps underground. I know that the club had an underground storage area behind one of the bars, but I was never required to restock so hadn't needed to enter it. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Mr Cullen had other rooms hidden down there. I was led on a simple, small bed with a hard, thin mattress, no sheets. There was a door on the wall to my left, with a sink and small mirror in the far corner. The wall to my right was entirely made up of mirrored glass which was somewhat disconcerting.

I attempted to sit up and swing off the bed to a standing position, hoping to find the room unlocked. I was, however, frozen by the excruciating pain I felt when I attempted to move my right leg. I screamed out at the searing pain and looked down to see a thick white bandage wrapped around my upper thigh. Then the memories came back. Being pinned to that godawful table, held in a vice grip by those two men while I struggled in vain with all my might. Seeing that blonde woman approaching, vicious grin on her face and brandishing a glowing iron stick like a fucking offering to the Gods. Then the pain. Probably the worst pain I'd ever felt, and my body was certainly not unused to suffering. The instant burn as the red hot branding iron connected with the sensitive skin of the inside of my thigh. The hiss of my flesh burning on contact. I could even hear my own scream, piercing and unfamiliar even to myself. Then; nothing. I must have blacked out from the agony. Thank god.

I pulled at the bandage, desperate to see the damage that had been inflicted. I finally got the bandage off to reveal a large square of gauze. As I tried to remove it the pain flared through my leg again as it pulled at the damaged skin. I tried attacking the problem from a different angle but the gauze was stuck fast to the wound. Fucking idiots. Whoever did this really wasn't helping me, unless they were actually planning to torture me more. I wouldn't put it past the freaks at these fucking torture parties to actually do just that. Finally I decided that my only option was to soak the gauze and hope for the best. I hobbled stiffly to the sink and using the cup sat on the edge, managed to get enough water onto the bandage for it to start soaking. I made my way back to the bed to sit for a few minutes in the hopes that it might loosen on its own for me to remove it. I knew that putting water on a severe burn was almost certainly going to lead to an infection but one thing I could say in Mr Cullen's favour was that he had never withheld medical attention when I'd needed it. Although it was rarely necessary, in emergencies he had done what was needed – such as rushing me to his doctor friend's surgery when my appendix was on the verge of rupturing. The hasty surgery had probably saved my life. And the doctor who performed it was probably once again in attendance tonight to witness my humiliation and torture. These people are seriously fucked up.

Then an awful thought dawned on me. In a few days I would no longer belong to Mr Cullen, I was to be sold to James Volturi. I did not expect him to hold much regard for my health. He'd probably just let one of his clients chop my fucking leg off! Though the idea sprang into my head as a jest, knowing that it could very well be the truth made me feel sick to my stomach. I would kill myself. I had made my mind up the day Mr Cullen had told me of his plans, I would rather die than end up with that man and once in his possession, I would take my own life at the first opportunity.

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

_I had been serving dinner for Mr Cullen and Esme. She was allowed to take her meals with him, albeit from her knees at his side, fed pieces of food from his hands, but still, at least she got regular food. I found myself jealous of the strange affection Mr Cullen had for Esme. And because of that, I resented her. He was not so harsh on her, I was the one punished for her wrongdoings, my "inability" to train Esme being the reason cited for such punishments. He would also beat or rape me as a way of blackmailing Esme. He would never hurt her, but I knew she hated to see me hurt – Mr Cullen knew this too. So, I resented her. My life was never good with Mr Cullen, but since her arrival it had got exponentially worse. I hated Esme. The realisation hit hard, and I felt sick for even thinking it, but it was the truth even if I did try to deny it._

_It was during this meal as I stood quietly in the corner whilst Mr Cullen fed Esme his lemon tart dessert, that he brought up my sale out of the blue._

"_You will be going to your new owner as of next week Isabella…." His voice was calm and even, as if discussing the weather, not my fate._

"_Edward?" I questioned quietly. Mr Cullen's eyes immediately snapped to mine and he smirked._

"_You would like that Isabella, for Masen to buy you?"_

"_I… I don't have an opinion on it Mr Cullen… I just… assumed…" I stuttered as I felt myself turn beet red. The truth was, Edward Masen was the first man I'd felt physically attracted to since Jacob – something I thought would never again be possible. He may be a disgusting pervert like the rest of the men who frequented Volterra, but at least he didn't make my skin crawl like I had become accustomed to._

"_Sure you don't…" he laughed, "and no… Mr Masen wouldn't agree to the deal I proposed so an offer has been made from another party… James Volturi."_

_I gasped in a breath, my heart immediately racing in panic. _

_James Volturi…. why? _

_I couldn't help the pleading look I shot Mr Cullen as the tears welled in my eyes. He sighed._

"_I know Isabella… I know how you feel about him but… you have to go somewhere, I cant keep you and Masen isn't as interested as I thought, obviously…. I felt sure he'd contact me to negotiate…." He trailed off._

_James Volturi was all too familiar to me. He was the very reason I was in this position to start with…_

CHxCHxCHxCHxCHx

**Sorry it's a short chapter, my brain is mush today and that's the best I could do! More to come ASAP I hope.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tough scene below… Just a warning.**

My mind went back to that day all those years ago. Walking out of the mall hand in hand with Jacob, down to the parking lot. I told him I just needed to use the bathroom, it was a two hour drive home afterall. Why didn't I use the ones in the mall, why wait until I was in the deserted parking lot? Jake said he'd get ice creams from the little shop just back inside the mall and meet me at the car in a few minutes. The last words I said to him, shouting over my shoulder in a giggle… "mint chocolate chip"… my favourite ice cream flavour… It wasn't the most thought-provoking, deep sentiment; no declarations of undying love. If I'd known they were almost certainly the last words I would ever say to him, I would have given them a bit more thought.

I made my way into the bathroom and into a cubicle. It was completely deserted but I thought nothing of it. I mean, it was safe right, it was in a shopping mall? To be honest, any worries for my safety never crossed my mind. I was young and naïve and it was my downfall I suppose. I had learned my lesson well.

I finished up and exited the stall and there he was. He'd locked the door leading into the parking lot and was stood infront of it, picking dirty from under his nails with a huge knife. If the terror hadn't struck me instantly at the situation I was in, I'd have laughed at the ridiculous cliché of it all. But as it was, I had no escape. The windows were several feet above my head and too small to fit through even if I could reach them. This man, this stranger, was standing between me and my only exit – the door into the parking lot. Not knowing what else to do I backed into the cubicle and attempted to shut and lock the door but he was too fast. He threw his entire weight against the door, ramming it with his shoulder and causing it to hit me. The force of it knocked me flying, backwards into the wall behind where my head impacted the tile with a sickening crunch. Dazed and barely aware of what was happening, I felt him haul me to my feet, yanking me out of the cubicle. I tried to struggle but my limbs felt so heavy I could barely lift them. He flung me forward into the unit of sinks infront of me and my body slumped over them. I could feel, and smell, the blood in my hair from the wound on the back of my head. Then all my attention was on the fact that his body was pressed firmly into me, pinning me to the unit and immediately my mind jump started out of the haze of grogginess and I tried to fight against him, twisting my body and clawing at his hand that was caressing over my stomach. Suddenly his hand disappeared, only to grab my hair firmly and yank backwards, pulling me flush against his body, the entire front of him pressed against my back. He flexed his hips forward and I started struggling with renewed vigour when I felt the hardness in his pants pressed firmly into my lower back. He had not uttered a word, but gave a malicious laugh into my ear at my struggles.

I had been crying softly but now, realising the situation I had found myself in I started screaming loudly hoping to alert someone, anyone, to my presence. He immediately let go of my hair and clamped his hand over my mouth. His other hand brought the knife I had noticed earlier up to my neck, pressing firmly into the soft flesh under my jaw. It felt sharp, very sharp, and I was sure it must have broken the skin. He pressed it in slightly firmer, a warning, before placing it on the counter just out of my reach. His free hand then went around to the front of my jeans, fumbling to undo the button and zipper. I panicked then. This man intended to rape me, that much was obvious. I was a virgin and I sure as hell was not going to lose it like this, not without a fight.

Unfortunately, his far outweighed me and my struggles were nothing to him, only eliciting another soft laugh. He managed to get my jeans and panties pulled down to my knees and forced my legs slightly apart with his knee. I was crying and screaming into his hand now where it remained firmly clamped over my mouth. I felt his hand between us. Removing his own clothing. Then I felt him there. Between my legs. He grunted as he pushed forward, my hips pushed hard into the counter while he kept my head firmly back against his shoulder, I was trapped.

Tears fell continuously down my face as he forced himself inside me. The pain was immediate and intense but he went hard and fast with not a word spoken. He only panted in my ear. I can still hear his disgusting noises in my head now as if it were yesterday. I don't think it lasted very long at all but it felt like hours as I stood there, pinned and unable to do anything to escape. He came inside me with a groan, the last thing I remember is looking into the mirror and seeing his grinning face staring back at me, cruel black eyes and evil sneer. He must have hit me again, or drugged me somehow. As the next memory I have is of waking in the fucking cold, damp room in that fucking house. It was more like a dungeon. Then shortly after, the auction happened. Then I ended up with Mr Cullen. All thanks to James Volturi. I had not been taken to order, merely caught James' eye and he took the opportunity as it presented itself.

My thoughts returned to the present and I absently wiped the tears from my cheeks, I hadn't even known they were falling. I started pulling gingerly at the sodden gauze. It was still mostly stuck but came away from the damaged skin slightly – painfully. It was slow work, but I soon managed to get half of the gauze unstuck. The wound underneath was an angry red, and oozing. It was going to get infected for sure. The burn was deep, how long had they left that fucking branding iron on my skin for?

Suddenly the door opened and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up to find Mr Cullen entering. He closed the door behind him then regarded me silently for a few seconds. I looked intently at his shoes desperately trying to fight back the sudden and irrational urge to just break down into wailing sobs at his feet. How could he have done this to me? He never would have allowed this to happen to Esme. His voice was quiet as he spoke, I heard some emotion in it but without looking into his face it was impossible to identify fully. It almost sounded… guilty.

"The bandage needs to come off… Emmett panicked… the wound needs fresh air and to be kept very clean to prevent infection. Dr Gerandy is still here….i'll have him look at it before you leave….."

"Leave?" I question hesitantly. The way he worded it implied I'd be leaving without him. Was I to go with James now?

"Yes, your purchase has been agreed and you are going to your new home after the doctor has seen you".

I nodded silently, sniffing back tears. Mr Cullen walked towards me, his steps hesitant. He stood before me, I kept my eyes to the ground. I expected he wanted a final blowjob or something. I really did not feel up to it. The thought of him using me that way in my current agony made the tears fight their way to the surface again.

But… to my surprise, I felt a gentle hand cup my cheek. He used his thumb to gently wipe away my tears before leaning down to place a soft kiss on my head. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. It looked forced. Pained. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to my forehead in a soft, lingering kiss. Then he was gone. Out of the room, the door shutting with a gentle click.

**I am now back home so will, hopefully, return to daily updates. I will try to get some written over the weekend so I can keep to that schedule as I have none pre-written now! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter ("liked" probably isn't the right word!) and the insight into Isabella's situation that it gave. If you did, review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay, I have already failed at my posting schedule! I have had a migraine most of the weekend and am still feeling like death, so any mistakes below, I blame on that!**

_CHxCHxCHxCHx_

"_Whatever you want Cullen. I'll do it… Name your fucking price."_

_The end of my sentence was drowned out by Isabella's agonised streaming from below as the smell of burning flesh wafted up to us. _

"_You're too late Masen…", Carlisle's words barely broke through the screams._

_CHxCHxCHxCHx_

Too late? After all this, I offer him whatever he wants and I'm too late? What the fuck?

Cullen turns to walk away from the horror show going on below us. I see James Volturi and his fucked up family leaning over the railings, laughing and jeering. Isabella has quieted now, probably passed out from the pain but I cant muster up the courage to look over and find out. Instead, in a final act of desperation I follow after Carlisle Cullen, willing to get on my knees and beg… or other things… to get Isabella for my own. I have to jog to catch up to him as he is nearly at the doors leading out of the function room.

"Wait, Mr Cullen… Please, wait".

He pauses with his hand on the doorknob but doesn't turn.

"Please Mr Cullen, it cant be too late. I want Isabella. I will pay what you're asking. Fifteen thousand. I will have it to you tomorrow I promise."

He turns to look at me and sighs heavily.

"How?"

"How… What?"

"How do you intend to come up with fifteen thousand dollars by tomorrow Masen? I know what you earn and I know you don't have that sort of money lying around. I also know that if you were planning to ask your parents for the money then you would have by now so, how Mr Masen, are you going to come up with that sort of money?"

He had a point. I searched my brain for any possible solution.

"I don't know.. But, I promise you I will.. I'll… I can… take a loan, sell my car… I will come up with the money Mr Cullen I promise. Please, you cant let Isabella go to James Volturi, she belongs with me Mr Cullen. You know that, I know you do….".

He sighed again. His whole body language screamed "defeated" and I couldn't understand why….

"Well, I don't know about that Masen. But I do know that going to James would be a living hell for her, not least because of what he did…." He sighed again, running his hand aggressively through his hair, "I doubt she'd even last the year with him… Fuck!"

He stared at me then, almost as though he was looking right through me. I held eye contact with him, not wanting to appear weak. After a long minute he finally broke contact and pulled the door open, stepping through and then pausing.

"Bring the money to my office tomorrow morning at 9am Masen. If we can come to a suitable agreement, we can see what can be done… Otherwise Isabella will go to James Volturi as agreed".

He pulled the door shut behind him with no further word. How the fuck was I going to raise fifteen thousand dollars in less than 9 hours?

CHxCHxCHxCHx

I entered Volterra promptly at 9am the next morning after several stop-offs enroute. I was now minus one car and barely had a penny to my name, my loan refused by the bank… I just prayed it would be enough. I wanted Isabella so badly.

I was led to Cullen's office by a furious looking Emmett. He didn't say a word to me when I arrived, just jerked his head in a gesture to follow him then started up the stairs. He didn't knock on the door when we arrived at Carlisle's office, merely shouted "Masen's for you" and walked off, leaving me staring after him not knowing what the fuck to do. Was I supposed to just walk in? Wait for Cullen to open the door? Knock? Fucking hell…

Thankfully my panic was ended swiftly as the door opened to reveal a dishevelled looking Carlisle Cullen, creased shirt (the same as last night I noticed) and crazy hair like he'd been tugging on it all night. He looked like shit. He gestured me inside and went back to his huge desk chair. I shut the door and followed him, taking a seat the other side of the desk. He poured himself a whiskey, clearly not the first of the day, then held the bottle up to ask if I wanted any.

"Umm… no… thank you…. A bit early for me still" Cullen grunted in response but said nothing, "So…. Emmett doesn't seem too happy this morning…." I was trying to make conversation.

"Fuck Emmett. Self righteous asshole. Lets get down to business…." He held his hand out to me, "how much do you have Masen?"

I handed him the envelope, suddenly nervous. It was everything I had, the car, my savings, I even sold my flatscreen to the guy who bought the car this morning – a package deal. But, not enough…. I watched as Cullen pulled out the checks inside, and my hopes died as he gave another heavy sigh.

"Fuck Masen…. Fifteen thousand you told me. Fifteen… this is… a check for £8000 and another for… £1500" he read off as he looked through the checks, "forgive me here Masen, but im struggling to get that to add up to Fifteen thousand…"

"I know Mr Cullen, its all I have, im sorry, I really did try… I sold my fucking TV… Please… is it enough?"

"No Masen. It is not enough…."

"fuck…" I dropped my head in my hands, that shit James Volturi was going to get his filthy hands on my Isabella and there was nothing I could do about it, I'd blown it. I heard Cullen huffing again.

"I like you Masen…" my head snapped up to look at him, "I do.. I cant help it. You're like the son I never had", he chuckled at my scowl. "ok, so, you're short here. By a lot. So, we needed to sweeten the deal".

"Ok… How?"

He leaned forward, elbows on the table as he regarded me for a moment before answering.

"Isabella. I want access to her, for the play parties. 6 months."

"What the fuck? You think im going to let her be tortured like that again?"

"Just the play Masen, not the stuff you saw last night. That…. Got out of hand. Just the sex, a bit of light BDSM stuff. No permanent scarring or damage. That's always been my rule with Isabella and I would honour that for you".

That didn't sound so bad… The thought of those fucked up perverts touching my property made me sick but… I had to compromise here.

"How often would you want her for these parties…?"

"I hold them weekly, on Wednesdays… But, I wouldn't expect to use her every week…. How about, I get to use her every other week, for 6 months?"

"Ok, 6 months. That sounds fair. Then she's mine and you will relinquish all rights to use her?"

"Of course Masen…. And… one other thing and we have ourselves a deal".

His smirk put me on edge right away.

"Lets hear it Cullen" I almost snapped at him.

"Its no secret that I want you Masen…. I want your sweet mouth on my cock and I could think of a hundred other things I'd like to do to you right now", I scowled and he laughed, "so I propose one last deal, then Isabella is yours to take away with you now".

"What is this deal?" I was wary, knowing where this shit was going but the temptation of Isabella was too much.

"I would like for you, and my Isabella, to attend a private play party with me Masen. Not like last night, just you, me, Isabella and maybe one or two specially invited personal friends of mine… Just one night Masen, where both you and Isabella are mine. Then she is yours forever".

I sat back in my chair as I pondered his proposal. After what I'd seen last night I knew what sort of fucked up shit I could be getting myself into…

"What exactly would this night entail Cullen, 'cause last night, that was just fucking barbaric…"

"Nothing like that Edward", he cut me off, the use of my first name taking me by surprise, "like I said, that wasn't the usual for me, I have no interest in torturing you Masen, what would be the fun in that? I promise, just like Isabella… I wont cause you any harm. Just some playful fun is all…"

I sat back again, mulling over the decision for a couple of minutes. Cullen regarded me silently with a slight smirk on his face. I finally sat forward, decision made.

"Ok… I agree. The money, Isabella every other week at your parties, and your… night… with both of us. I want this shit in writing though."

Cullen grinned as he pulled a large, thick envelope out of his desk drawer.

"Of course Mr Masen, I will have my lawyer draw up the papers for our agreement today and you can come by tomorrow to sign them and have everything official…" I nodded my agreement, "and here, this is everything you need for Isabella…"

"What do you mean?" I frowned as I looked down at the pile of papers he pushed towards me.

"Well, theres the original contract of sale from the Volturi brothers, I will notify them of her change of ownership and a new contract will be sent out to you so she is officially yours. And she is fitted with a GPS tracking device, should she ever try to escape she would be traceable at all times. The details of that are in there with all the online log-in details you need and contact numbers in case of any problem with the chip. And the rest is all of Isabella's information – training history, diet, sleeping arrangements, education, daily routine…. I suggest you read that well so you know how best to adjust her to your requirements…"

I briefly glanced over the printed document, but stopped at the point where it mentioned that Isabella is never allowed to sit and eat a meal and she slept on the floor like a fucking dog … What the fuck? I stuffed all of the paper back into the envelope.

"That's great, thanks Mr Cullen… So, if I could just take Isabella…?

He grinned at me before rising from the table, drink in hand.

"Follow me Masen…"


	17. Chapter 17

I had been sat in this godforsaken room, on my uncomfortable bed for hours awaiting whatever my fate may be. Mr Cullen had left last night with no indication on what would happen to me. Dr Gerandy did appear shortly after Mr Cullen left however and as promised, tended to the wound on my leg. He applied a balm to it which instantly eased the searing pain enough to be tolerable. He also gave me several weeks worth of antibiotics and painkillers so I was currently feeling a hell of a lot better physically than I had yesterday. I was hungry though. Had they forgotten me? I had eaten since yesterday morning and was locked in this room with no way to get food. I'd had to resort to drinking the water from the sink as no one had brought me anything to drink either.

When I was starting to wonder if my fate would truly be to sit here and starve to death, I heard the loud click of the door unlocking before it was pushed open and Emmett walked in.

"Hey B, how are you doing this morning honey?"

He gave a tentative smile, handing me a bottle of juice and an energy bar which I greedily dug into.

"Umm… better thanks… The doctor gave me some pain meds so it doesn't hurt so badly now."

Emmett grimaced as he looked down to the angry, red wound on my leg, only made marginally less horrific looking by the white cream smothered on it.

"Im so sorry about that Isabella… I never thought Carlisle would allow it to go that far… I wanted to stop it but…" he huffed angrily, "im just so fucking sorry B…."

I frowned at him. I hadn't expected him to help me. I knew how things were around Mr Cullen. His word was the law.

"Its ok Emmett… Its not your fault…"

He punched the wall next to my head hard enough to make a large dent and causing me to flinch away from him.

"It is my fucking fault! I should have said something – done something! And then I go and make things worse with that fucking bandage… Fuck! Im just useless…."

He turned slightly away from me, I couldn't tell if he was on the verge of tear but his voice indicated that he was. I didn't understand it, but his sudden temper had put me on edge and I reverted immediately back to the subservient Isabella I was usually able to leave at least somewhat behind around Emmett. I addressed him meekly with my eyes glued to the floor.

"It wasn't your fault Emmett.. And im fine. Please, don't worry about me."

I could see him shift his body back towards me. He huffed angrily as he regarded me for a moment. When he spoke again his voice sounded resigned.

"Drink your juice B. Carlisle sent me to get you. Your new…. Owner" he spat the word, "has arrived to take you to wherever the hell you're going to be living. I have to take you to him."

"Is it Mr Volturi?" I couldn't keep the tremor from my voice of the tears from welling in my eyes. I couldn't believe it was happening. The monster that had caused me to be in this situation was now going to be solely responsible for my welfare… For as long as I was alive anyway. The thought made me shudder. I knew that if I was unable to go through with killing myself, James Volturi's "clients" soon would….

"I don't know B. He just said to collect you and deliver you to the bar…"

I nodded before quickly drinking the rest of my juice. I savoured the tangy sweetness of it, not knowing it if might be the last treat 'd ever get. I expected it would be. When I had finished the drink I handed the empty bottle into Emmett's outstretched hand before rising to follow him.

We made our way through the dimly lit corridors of an area I didn't recognise. I struggled to keep up with Emmett's huge stride as my leg was sore and I was limping badly on it, each time the muscles tensed the pain returned tenfold. Emmett noticed my struggle and slowed his pace to match mine, putting his arm around my waist so I could lean on him for support. I appreciate the gesture. It was rare that anyone showed me kindness. I found that I craved it.

We finally emerged into the second bar at the back of the club and I realised we had exited through the storage door. Emmett helped me most of the way across the large space of the dancefloor but set me on my feet and gestured for me to go forward on my own when we got to the staircase. He went upstairs to the offices and I carried on in the direction he had indicated, towards the main bar at the front of the club.

As I rounded the corner, hobbling stiffly, I was shocked to find Mr Cullen sat at the bar drinking a large glass of whiskey with Edward Masen. I froze as they both turned to look at me. Mr Cullen instantly plastered a fake smile on his face. I dropped my eyes to the floor immediately.

"Isabella… how lovely to see you up and about. Come here."

I started to hobble gingerly towards him and was surprised when Edward rose from his chair, coming to my side to help me to the bar in the same way Emmett had supported me. He pulled out a stool next to his and got me situated. I risked a glance up at him and noticed him frowning as he took in the wound on my leg, clearly visible under the tiny denim shorts I had been put in early this morning. His hand reached out and tentatively touched the reddened skin surrounding the wound, his cool fingers felt good against my fiery skin.

"Does it hurt?" his voice was low, almost intimate.

I decided on honesty as the best course and nodded minutely.

"Yes sir."

He didn't respond but I felt his eyes boring into mine as I stared intently at his denim clad legs. His large hand moved to grip just above my knee, squeezing gently. Mr Cullen cleared his throat quietly and I could feel the blush immediately bloom across my face and chest at having completely forgotten about his presence. Edward's hand disappeared from my leg and I immediately missed the contact.

"So, I guess this concludes our business for today Mr Masen", both men stood whilst I remained seated, I assumed I was to wait here for Mr Volturi to arrive after Mr Cullen's meeting with Edward.

"Yes, thank you Mr Cullen… I will be by tomorrow to sign that paperwork".

The two men shook hands, Mr Cullen lightly clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy your purchase Mr Masen".

"I certainly intend to" Edward laughed and gathered up his phone and the thick envelope from on the bar. He took a couple of steps towards the exit before pausing. I kept my eyes glued to the floor trying to keep my breathing calm as I tried in vain to control the mounting panic I was feeling.

"Well Isabella….?" Mr Cullen's sharp tone cut through my calming efforts and I flinched back.

"Im sorry Mr Cullen?"

"You are to go to your new home now.. Or are you already going to disobey your new owner?"

Disobey? What had I done? To disobey meant to be punished. I did not want to be punished right now in my fragile state. I raised my head to fix my stare in the general area of Mr Cullen's neck, not wanting to disrespect him any further by looking him in the eye.

"Disobey, Mr Cullen? Im sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't know what was expected of me.. I thought… Mr Volturi…." My voice was panicked and my words came out in a garbled rush.

Mr Cullen laughed.

"Poor child… so confused. Mr Masen here has decided that he does want you for his very own pet afterall. We have just completed the transaction this morning. There are some minor… details… to be completed. But you will be leaving with him now."

"Edward?" in my shock, my eyes flashed to meet his piercing green stare. I had been sure I would be leaving with James Volturi today.

Mr Cullen immediately stood, grabbing me by the throat and raising me to my feet. His hand was clamped tight under my jaw, cutting off my oxygen and his nails were digging painfully into my skin. In my panic I grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it off me.

"How dare you be so disrespectful Isabella! I did not train you all these years for you to reflect so badly on me… You do NOT call your master by his name…." he was screaming into my face now as the tears streamed freely down my cheeks. I was gasping, trying to pull air into my lungs and clawed at his hands in desperation. "Get your fucking hands off me, slut" he roared, before using his free hand to slap me hard across the thigh, right over my fresh brand.

The pain was immediate and intense, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I couldn't even scream out with Mr Cullen's choke hold on me. My hands immediately left his however, to grab at my searing wound. He let go of me then and I slumped to the floor and curled over myself, trying to protect my abused body from further pain as I sobbed and gasped for breath. Suddenly I felt my entire body being lifted from the floor, and found myself being held securely against a warm, hard body. My brain was still consumed by the agony and my breathing was still frantic so I merely clung to the body holding me, burying my face in his neck. Edward.

"That is enough Mr Cullen. She is my property now and as such, any punishments are my responsibility to dole out."

I opened my eyes slightly to find Mr Cullen and Edward standing face to face, each glaring furiously at the other. Miraculously, Mr Cullen was the first to back down.

"Well, take her then Masen… Im fucking sick of her ugly face anyway".

He sounded like a petulant child as he slumped back on his stool, downing his drink in one big gulp. That was the last I saw of him before Edward turned towards the doors, carrying me out into the bright sunshine.

CHxCHxCHxCHx

**Things are looking up for Isabella, right?**

**Right….?**


	18. Chapter 18

Edward marched out of the large doors of Volterra into the glaring daylight. I squinted my eyes against the unexpected brightness as Edward tentatively set me down on my feet. I kept my eyes on the ground, not sure of what my new rules were and how I was expected to behave. I hoped he would make these clear to me.

"Are you ok Isabella?", his words were soft as he gently titlted up my chin to make eye contact with me.

"Yes sir, im fine, thank you".

He nodded stiffly.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

He didnt respond, just took my hand in his and started walking, pulling me along behind me. I had a feeling he was slowing his pace to match my shuffling one. I had no idea where we were going, never having walked along the streets of the city we lived in before. It was loud and big and I felt incredibly uncomfortable. We turned a corner and walked along a road that led into what appeared to be one of the shopping districts, people were everywhere, jostling each other and rushing around. A strange panic gripped me and I became convinced everyone was staring at me, that they knew all my dirty secrets, all the things that had been done to me. One man knocked into me roughly, pushing me sideways and nearly into the road, only Edwards quick reaction stopped me from literally ending up in the gutter as he grabbed me around my waist to steady me. My breath was coming out in sharp pants and I could feel my body trembling as I tried to calm myself down. I knew my panic was irrational, I had survived many trips in public before ending up with Mr Cullen, but my reaction was involuntary and uncontrollable, no matter how many times I told myself I was being stupid.

After steadying me on my feet, Edward stood infront of me and pulled me close to him, lowering his head almost to my ear.

"Are you ok Isabella, you're trembling. Are you cold?"

His hands started rubbing gently over my arms as if to cause friction to warm me up.

"I...I'm sorry.. Mr Masen... I... I..I'm being... stupid... Im sorry..." I was stuttering, unable to get my breathing under control.

"What is it Isabella? Whats wrong?"

He again tilted my head upwards with a gentle finger under my chin but I kept my eyes rooted to the ground in shame and an effort to control my ever growing panic.

"Its just... I..I... Mr Cullen... He didnt ever take me out.. I've not... Since i've been with him.. I only went to Volterra.. and... his home. Im sorry... Its stupid. Im trying Mr Masen I promise... Im ok... Im ok now...".

Tears were welling in my eyes as I was struggling with the panic and my pounding heart. I wanted to run, to flee this place and all these people. Or, failing that, curling into a ball out of sight would do.

"Ssshh.. its ok precious girl.. I've got you, no one is going to hurt you I promise... You're ok".

Edward's words were soothing as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his warm body. I pressed my face into his chest, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of him and found that it calmed me somewhat. His soft words continued in my ear, his voice was melodic and I could feel my body respond and calm itself.

"Its ok my beautiful girl... you're safe with me sweetheart... Shit, im so sorry Isabella, I sold the fucking car to... nevermind..." he pulled away from me slightly and raised my head up, I allowed my eyes to meet his tentatively.

"We're nearly at my apartment, its just across the road", he pointed in across the road but I couldnt make myself look, "two minutes ok, you can make it that far, right?"

I pulled back and swiped my sleeves across my face, grimacing slightly at the smeared mascara that appeared on it. I must look at mess! I nodded my consent to Edward and he gave my upper arms both a gentle squeeze before moving to my side, placing his arm protectively around my waist and leading me across the road. I kept my eyes firmly glued to the ground ahead of me to ensure no further repeats of my panic attack. Before I knew it we were going through a large set of glass double doors and into an elevator. Edward didnt say a word, just pressed the button for the 8th floor and leaned into the far corner, pulled me back into him, his arms wrapped firmly around me as his fingers trace lazy circles on my stomach over my shirt. I felt him press his face into my hair and inhale deeply, he groaned softly and pulled me back firmly into him. I could feel his blossoming erection pressing into my ass and a fresh, familiar panic rose in me which I managed to successfully quell. I had learned how to hide my emotions regarding all things sexual. His fingers spread over my hips, gripping slightly and pulling me tightly back into him, slightly grinding himself into my ass as his lips ghosted softly over my neck as his breathing slowly became more urgent.

Suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the doors opened with a ping. Edward groaned loudly, but it was definitely more frustration than arousal. He pushed me forward to raise himself away from the wall and took my hand as he strode past me without a look, pulling me along behind him as we made our way down the hallway. The decor was very bland, we could have been in a hotel for all I knew. Magnolia walls and a non-descript beige carpet were all there was to see as we passed numerous white doors. We finally turned a corner and Edward stopped infront of a door - 868. I would need to remember that. I committed the number to memory. Edward fished out his keys and fumbled with the lock, almost as though he was nervous.

The door opened and I followed Edward in as he flung his keys onto the small table inside the door. The apartment was surprised. Far from the luxurious decedence I was used to in Mr Cullen's sprawling estate, Edwards apartment was small and sparsley furnished. The doorway opened up straight into a living room with a large brown leather sofa and matching chair facing a television cabinet, curiously minus a television. There was a small coffee table and a bookshelf that apeared to be stocked only with DVDs and no books at all. I was irrationally disappointed to see this, I had been a keen reader before and although I no more expected Edward to allow me free time than I had Mr Cullen, the fact that he didnt seem to possess any books really drove the idea home that I wouldnt have any access to my one possible temporary escape from reality.

Edward stood silently next to me, hands in his pockets as i looked around the apartment. To the right was a small kitchen area in what appeared to be the corner of the living room. "Open Plan" certainly seemed to apply. The only redeeming feature about the apartment so far was the floor to ceiling glass on the far side of the room which gave an amazing view of the city below, but no doubt would give me vertigo if I got too close.

Edward walked further into the room, placing the brown bag he had been carrying onto the coffee table before turning back to look at me. His eyes roamed hungrily over my body and I immediately felt uncomfortable. The previous feelings of safety and comfort I had received around Edward seemed to disappear completely. I crossed my arms across my body, suddenly aware of the fact that the tight fitting t-shirt and denim shorts I was wearing left little to the imagination.

Suddenly Edward took in a harsh breath, my eyes automatically snapped to his and I was surprised to find a frown on his face. He looked almost angry, his eyes harsh as they continued to move over my bare legs. Suddenly the rose to meet my own.

"Come Isabella".

His voice was hard and final as he snapped out the command before turning on his heel and walking towards the only door in the apartment on the left side wall. I quickly followed him, not surprised to find myself in a bedroom. There was a high, king sized bed with cheap looking blue bedding. Dark wood tables sat at each side of the bed with a small lamp on each, an alarm clock sat on the table to the right. The right side of the room again had the floor to ceiling window, with blinds pulled back to allow the light to fill the room. On the opposite wall were two doors, one opened to reveal a small bathroom, the other was closed. I assumed it was a closet.

Edward stood beside his bed unmoving. I could still feel his eyes all over my body. I was unsure what he wanted, what was expected of me. So I kept my eyes respectfully downcast, staring at his shiny black shoes. I heard the shuffling of clothes then saw him place his jacket on the bed.

"Come here Isabella..."

Edwards voice was soft but left no room for argument. I looked up at him and his expression was expectant. I took the four steps forward to bring me within arms reach of him. His eyes still roamed all over my body as if he couldnt take them off me.

"Turn around".

I obeyed silently, turning so my back was to him. I felt, more than heard, him close the distance between us. The heat from his body hit mine and I had the urge to lean back into him. I resisted.

His hands immediately went to my hips, gripping tightly as he groaned. His hands moved up to my waist under the fabric of my shirt, them moved over the flat planes of my stomach on a slow ascent to my ribs. He trailed his fingers gently over them before softly fingering the underwire of the bra I wore. I felt the tips of his fingers just barely graze the underside of my breasts before suddenly continuing swiftly upwards.

"Arms".

He whispered the word into my ear, his voice husky and aroused. I obeyed, raising my arms above my head and he swiftly pulled the shirt off before discarding it on the floor.

With a loud groan he placed his hands firmly on my breasts over the bra, squeezing them both tightly as he pulled me back into him.

"Fuck... you are so fucking hot baby..." his voice was strained.

He gave one final squeeze before his hands disappeared to undo the bra. He removed it swiftly and it soon joined the shirt on the floor. His hands resumed their attentions on my breasts. He massaged them firmly, rolling the nipples between his fingers as he moaned into my neck. I felt his tongue taste the tender skin behind my ear before he took the lobe in his teeth, giving a firm nip before thrusting his hips into my ass. He dropped his right hand from my breast to my hip, pulling me firmly back against him as he rubbed his hardness against me through the thick denim of his jeans.

"Feel what you do to me baby... Fuck, I cant wait to be inside you... Reach back, undo my pants..."

He pulled back slightly to allow me access and I managed to undo the button and zip with fumbling hands. His hand left my waist for just a second before returning, gripping me tightly to pull me back against him. I could feel his hardness so much better now, covered only by the thin fabric of his boxers. He was grinding into me in earnest, right hand holding me firmly in place while his other hand had now given up massaging my breast and was now just squeezing painfully.

Suddenly he pulled back from me, so unexpectedly that I nearly lost my balance. He used my shoulders to turn me to face him. His face was flushed, eyes dilated and he was sporting an impressive tent. I kept my eyes from that area as much as possible, instead taking in the lean but defined muscles of his chest and abs. He was a beautiful man, but it didnt stop the bile rising in my throat at his next command.

"Strip".

He kept eye contact with me as he said it, an eyebrow raised as if expecting an argument. I was well used to humiliation and nudity now, it was second nature. But I had hoped - dreamed - that Edward might be different. That he might want me, not just my body. My heart sank as I swallowed down my pride and pushed down the shorts and panties and stepped out of them.

He stood perfectly still, like a beautiful statue carved in equisite marble, for just a few seconds before he pushed me forcefully backwards until my calves hit the bed He pushed until I fell back onto it. I led back, looking up at the ceiling as I could feel his eyes on my body again before I could hear him removing his boxers. His hands came to my knees, gripping behind them and pulling them widely apart putting me on complete display for him. He groaned again as he forced himself between my legs, my thighs parting to allow him access. I bit back a hiss as his hips pressed firmly into the angry wound on my thigh. I pulled my leg further away, successfully managing to remove it from contact with his skin.

He pressed himself against me, rubbing the tip of his cock against me. His eyes were firmly planted on my pussy as he grabbed his large, thick cock in his hand, placing it at my entrance. He was easily the biggest I had ever had but instead of making me happy, I panicked. The foreplay had been almost nonexistant and he clearly didnt intent to get me ready now. Before I could think more about it he thrust his hips forward forcefully, painfully entering me in one sharp thrust. I cried out but Edward didint appear to even notice. His eyes were fixed on where we were joined as he immediately began a punishing rhythm. The stretching and burning was beyond uncomfortable and I scrunched my eye lids shut, tears seeping between them, partly from the discomfort, but also from the utter desperation of my current situation.

Obviously feeling the lack of lubrication and not enjoying himself Edward pulled out of me while reaching into the bedside table and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He lubed himself up before forcing back inside me. It was less uncomfortable this time, and as my body adjusted and slowly untensed I opened my eyes. Edward's were still focused on his cock moving in and out of me at a thundering pace. He was a spectacular sight between my legs, the light from the wall-window behind him giving him an almost ethereal glow as he gave me a punishing fuck. His breathing was heavy, almost panting. He grabbed my legs again, then hooked his elbows under my knees, allowing him to go even deeper, his pace became even harder and faster, he was thrusting almost erractically. The loud slapping of our skin could probably be heard in the next apartment. Thankfully, after only a few minutes, he threw his head back, eyes clamped closed and he moaned out loudly as all the muscles in his body tensed and he thrust into me hard and deep one-twice-three times before freezing and groaning and cursing loudly.

After a few seconds he dropped my feet to the floor unceremoniously and staggered a step backwards, slipping out of me as he did. I could feel the wetness seep out of me onto the fabric below. I looked at him, expecting him to make eye contact or give me a command but he kept his eyes closed and raised a hand rubbing over his forehead roughly before he suddenly turned and made his way to the bathroom, slamming it behind him. A few seconds later I heard the sound of the shower turning on.

The tears came then.

**XxCHxXxCHxXxCHxXx**

**Ok, firstly I need to apologise for not updating in ages. Unfortunately my laptop died, literally and I lost EVERYTHING! Nightmare. I only managed to scrape enough pennies together to buy a new one now - I got it yesterday. Its purple! Anyway, i'd lost this story so had to use flagfic to get it back and read back through it to get myself back into the world of Isabella so please forgive any mistakes. **

**I hope you dont all hate Edward too much. Poor Isabella... I feel evil but, Edward just bought her, like you would a car, so he's not exactly a saint, right? Stick with it :)**

**Assuming this laptop doest die, regular posting will resume, although, the 3 or 4 chapters I had pre-written are lost so i've had to just write this one up from scratch and I will need to get writing the others so may not be daily until i've got a few more written. I will do my best though. Thanks for sticking with it, and especially thanks to those who have read/favourited/reviewed in my absence!**


	19. Chapter 19

I hastily pulled myself together, drying off my wet, swollen cheeks, cleaning myself up and pulling on my clothes as best I could with my sore, abused body as uncooperative as it was. What I wanted to do was to sleep. I wanted to cocoon myself in a warm, safe bed and stay there with no worries about the next time I would get beaten, abused, or _sold_. But of course, I had long ago learned that what I wanted never mattered in my life.

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and not knowing what to do, having been given no rules, I decided to make myself presentable and stand unobtrusively besides the bed. Moments later the bathroom door opened to reveal Edward wearing nothing but a towel tied dangerously low on his hips. His body was still wet from the shower, water beaded on his skin and I had to force my eyes away from their riveted perusal of a single droplet that made its way down his chest, over his impressive abs before continuing its descent down to where the towel was tied. I hated myself for my bodies reaction to him. He hurt me, physically and emotionally, but I still... wanted him. I think I did anyway. My mind felt so confused, I was struggling to make sense of anything at the moment.

My eyes met Edwards as he strutted confidently into the room, a cocky smirk plastered on his too-handsome face.

"I was hoping you may have wanted to join me beautiful..." he murmured as he slinked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my neck. My body automatically melted into his as he gently licked and nipped at the sensitive skin.

"I didnt know you wanted me to.. Im sorry..."

I felt his hot breath behind my ear as he huffed out a small laugh.

"No need to be sorry baby, this is all so new, I know... But, I always want you, at all times, never doubt that..."

He punctuated his final word with a slow thrust of his hips and I could feel his erection pressing through the thick fabric of the towel. The thought made me shudder, I couldnt do that again. I really didnt want to. My body was sore and I was exhausted. Could he really be ready again so soon? I decided to test my boundaries, and hopefully change his thoughts in the process.

"Umm... I was wondering if there were any... rules... I should know about Sir? _Edward_." I corrected quickly. He liked me to use his name.

He pulled away from me slightly and met my eyes. His face was breath-taking, a wide, genuine smile just lit him up. He seemed so young and happy. I couldnt understand how this could be the same man who had purchased me as he would any other item of property, and then fucked me within minutes of bringing me home. As I looked at him now, he wouldnt have looked at all out of place at some obnoxious partly, a fresh-faced college guy turning on the charm as he undoubtedly could so well.

"Sir Edward is it now Isabella? I will have to remember that one... there might be a time when I want you showing your devotion to your _Sir Edward..._" He trailed off seductively.

I forced a small smile. I hope it didnt look as fake as it felt.

Suddenly he pulled away and took my hand in his.

"Come on, lets sit and talk".

He led me into the main living area and deposited me on the couch before heading to the kitchen and rooting around in the refrigerator for a moment. When he returned he had two bottles of beer in his hands and a sheepish expression on his face.

"Im sorry... I guess i need to go shopping. This is all I have, is that ok?"

"Yes, fine, thank you". I smiled demurely, taking the bottle from his outstretched hand. Mr Cullen had never allowed me to drink so I had never tasted alcohol, I was keen to try it. I tipped the bottle back taking a large gulp of the bitter drink. It was strange, but cold and surprisingly refreshing. I looked up to see Edward staring at me intently. I gave him a genuinely happy smile and he seemed to visibly relax. He sat down next to me, the towel riding up dangerously so that he was now barely covered.

"So... rules you say...?" he started off hesitantly.

"Umm... Well, Mr Cullen had a lot of rules. I didnt mind them, I kind of liked knowing what was expected of me. I was just... wondering... what rules you had for me?"

He sat back, taking a large drink of his beer before answering.

"Christ... I hadnt really thought about it Isabella. I mean, shit... I haven't done anything like this before. I read the stuff Carlisle gave me and no fucking way am I having rules to say you cant eat or that you have to sleep on the floor. You're a person, not a fucking animal, I intend to treat you like one. You deserve better".

I smiled slightly, his rant made me feel better. It was reassuring to know that I would have some more freedoms here in my new home.

"Thank you Edward. I appreciate that..." I took a chance, seeing that he had previously been very demonstrative in his physical affection towards me, and took a hold of his left hand that was resting on his knee. I gave it a gentle squeeze. I saw him smile before he flipped his hand over in a move so quick it startled me, and he threaded our fingers together. He looked up at me and he once again looked like a shy little boy.

"So... some rules are good?" he looked at me expectantly so i nodded, I needed some idea what he wanted from me!

"Well... I guess.. like... in the bedroom... I um..." he ran his free hand through his messy, damp hair before letting out a frustrated sigh, "look... I like to be in control when im fucking, ok? Im not into any of that fucked up kinky shit from the other night" he nodded vaguely towards my burned thigh and my confusion was immediately cleared up, "I just... Ok, well, obviously im very fucking attracted to you Isabella, that much has to be obvious. I sold everything of value that i owned to be able to buy you, even my fucking TV so yeah, you know I want to fuck you. So, rule one I guess is that when I want to fuck, we fuck..." he suddenly shifted uncomfortably and his eyes flashed away from mine, "I mean... unless you have any... um... women's problems..." he practically whispered the world, i bit my lip to hold in the smile about to crack on my face, "in which case... uh, you need to tell me. So that I know. In advance. And, um... how long, roughly... there wont be any sex".

"Will you get it elsewhere during those times?" the question was out before I even realised I was thinking it and my eyes widened in horror at what i'd just asked. Edward's eyes met mine and his glare was immediately cold and hard.

"If I want to... If I need to... then yes, I will get a good fuck elsewhere Isabella. Is that a problem?"

"No.. of course not... Im sorry Edward", I said quietly.

I lowered my eyes to the ground, feeling rightly chastised. Edward pulled his hand out of mine and swiftly stood up and commended pacing infront of the sofa distractedly.

"Rules... Ok... I work. I work fucking hard Isabella, do you hear me? I dont have much, Im no Mr Cullen with his millions in the bank and his staff of fucking bodyguards but I go out to work and I earn an honest living. While im doing that, you do not leave this apartment, do you hear me?" his words were harsh now, almost angry. I couldnt understand where these mood swings were coming from. "I leave before 7:30am and im not home until 6:30pm. I will want you in the morning before I get out of bed and I will take you in any way I wish. I expect you to have dinner on the table for me when I get home, you can cook, right?" I nodded silently, "good then.. dinner and, I expect you to be at my beck and call when I am home. I paid a shit-load of money for you Isabella, everything I had, and you better be fucking worth it. Your cunt is mine and I will have access to it whenever the fuck I want, and you're to be the perfect little housewife at all other times. If I have company over, you do what you are told with no arguments and you treat my friends with the same respect as you would me, do you hear?" I nodded again. "Good. Now, go make some food, im fucking hungry".

I scurried out of the living area, not needing to be told twice and hurried into the kitchen, busying myself looking for ingredients to throw something - anything - together for dinner. All of the cupboards were practically bare but I managed to pull enough things together to make a fairly basic but acceptable pasta dish. It would have to do. Edward mostly left me alone, only venturing into the kitchen to grab himself another beer from the fridge before going back to the couch. He had turned the TV on but every now and then I could hear him muttering to himself.

The dinner didnt take long to prepare and I hesitantly made my way over to where Edward was seated, staring at the TV but distractedly yanking at his hair. He looked stressed and I didnt know what to do to help him, if he even wanted me to help anyway... He didnt appear to have even noticed me.

"Umm.. I've made dinner... just some pasta... did you want it in here?"

"Yeah... sorry... no table..." he didnt look at me, just the slightest inclination of his head in my direction.

I collected his tray of pasta with a simple homemade cheese sauce with bacon and mushroom and some garlic bread I had managed to dig out of the freezer. I handed him the tray and he finally seemed to snap back to the present. He looked at the food then up at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It looks good Isabella, thank you."

"You're welcome Edward".

I smiled, taking a seat on the smaller couch. I expected Edward to start in with his food but he just stared at me for a few moments, a strange expression on his face.

"Are you not hungry Isabella?"

The question took me off guard, forcing me to stutter like an idiot.

"I..Um...i guess... im... a little... but im ok..."

Edward gave an angry huff, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Isabella, is there any of this left?"

"Yes Edward".

"Then go and make yourself a plate and sit and eat it for fucks sake".

That apparently ended the conversation as he turned back to the TV before stabbing angrily at the spaghetti on his plate.

XxCHxXxCHxXx

It was nearly 11pm and the evening had been... easy. Edward had mostly just relaxed on the couch watching TV. He went out for a run at about 8pm for an hour or so, but mostly he didn't seem to do much. It was a definite change for me from Mr Cullen's house which was constantly busy and there was a never-ending list of jobs for me to do.

I gave Edwards kitchen a thorough clean. The oven didnt appear to have ever been cleaned so whilst he was out I scrubbed it as best I could with the cleaning supplies in the apartment. Edward didnt say a word, but had looked appreciatively around the apartment and the small things i'd done and seemed happy enough. I couldnt help the burst of pride at his expression.

But, I was exhausted now. The last few days had been terrifying, stressful and tiring and I just wanted to sleep. I was sat on the separate couch from Edward, and I was desperately trying to force my eyes to stay open but I knew it was only a matter of time before I coudlnt stop myself from falling asleep. The punishment for such things in Mr Cullen's house were severe. I had no reason to believe Edward would be any different, although he had yet to strike me.

Suddenly, the TV switched off and I snapped out of a doze I hadn't been aware I was in. Edward was standing, stretching.

"Bedtime I think baby... I have work tomorrow".

"Ok Edward." I rose immediately and followed Edward into the bedroom. He went straight into the bathroom and left the door slightly ajar. I could hear him in there and found myself slightly uncomfortable at that level of familiarity. He was only in there a few minutes before he returned to the bedroom and motioned for me to use the bathroom. I practically ran in, making sure to close the bathroom. I didn't lock it as I was unsure if this would anger Edward. I quickly went through my nightly routine, but not having any personal items, even a toothbrush, made it difficult. I had to settle just for the mouthwash I found in the bathroom cabinet. I was hoping Edward might address these things soon. I had no clothes other than what I was wearing, surely I would need more than one outfit...?

I opened the door into the bedroom and was surprised to see that it was lit only by the lamp on Edward's nightstand. He was already in the bed, sat up, leaning against the headboard. His bare chest was on display, the duvet just covering his lower half. I walked into the room and hesitated.

"Where would you like me to sleep Edward?"

He smiled, and answered by nodding his head toward the other side of the bed, a smirk on his face. I moved around to the other side of the bed, and peeled off the tight shorts I was wearing carefully so as not to rub it on the burn on my leg. The balm Edward had supplied, the one the doctor had prescribed, had certainly made the pain much more manageable and it seemed to have finally started to heal and not look quite so red and angry. But I was still being very careful not to flare it up again.

I pulled the skimpy shirt over my head and neatly folded both items of clothing and placed them ontop of the dresser against the wall behind me. I approached the bed, about to get in when Edward spoke up.

"No."

I froze. Was he playing some sick game and now going to make me sleep on the floor? He smirked at me.

"Everything Isabella..."

I looked at him questioningly and his eyes zeroed in on my panties, and then my bra, and it finally clicked. I quickly removed the offending items, placing them on top of the small pile i'd made before returning to the bed, where Edward was already holding up the duvet for me to get under.

As soon as I was in the bed I wanted to moan out in pleasure. It was almost as though i was sinking into the soft mattress beneath me, and the sheets, even as cheap as they were, felt wonderful against my skin. I led on my back, eyes closed just enjoying the sensation.

I felt Edward shifting next to me a moment before the length of his body pressed against my side and his hand made its way over my stomach, reaching around my hip and pulling me firmly into him. The heat of him felt so luxurious and for a moment I was able to forget my situation and how I came to be here and just enjoyed the safety I felt being in Edwards bed, in his arms, at this moment. He nuzzled affectionately into my neck.

"Im so glad you're here Isabella", he gave my hip a gentle squeeze.

"Me too Edward", I murmured back.

Im fairly sure I was asleep seconds later.

**Not the most exciting chapter, sorry! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! :)**

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed since the last chapter, I loved reading all of them! **

**Just to address a few very valid points... Maddy-vamp1864 and stupidlamb2010 both pointed out that our loveable (or, not so loveable) Edward is not exactly behaving like a normal person. That is a good point, he is definately not normal as he doesnt seem overly bothered about purchasing himself a little girlfriend/sex slave, but do remember that the most recent chapters are from poor Isabella's POV and we dont know exactly whats going on inside Edwards little brain. He has just done something very illegal, made himself broke in the process and has absolutely no idea what he's supposed to do with his latest purchase when he gets her home so... he's one stressed out boy right now and clearly not thinking properly. And yes, our Isabella is in the firing line of his mood swings, poor girl!**

**And one person reviewing (you signed in as a guest, log in next time so I can reply to you :) ) mentioned that Edward miraculously had a new TV pop out of nowhere. Well... Obviously on his jog he decided to stop and buy himself a new TV! DUH! Ok, no, totally my mistake, thats what happens when you try writing at 2am. No idea where his new TV came from so we'll just pretend that never happened, right? :)**

**Ok, on with the chapter. Nothing much exciting happening here other than smut.**

XxCHxXxCHxXxCHxXx

I had no idea where I was, just that I was warm and more comfortable that I could ever remember being. I could feel the soft mattress beneath me and I was surrounded by soothing, snug warmth. I sighed and snuggled further into the duvet, still in my half-asleep state. Suddenly I felt a strong arm tighten around my waist, pulling me back into a hard, warm body. I could feel hot breath on my neck, nuzzling into my hair. All at once, memories of the last twenty four hours came back to me. I was with Edward. I was warm and I felt... safe. He had treated me so much better than I could have hoped for with James and the comfy bed proved that I was better off that I had been with Mr Cullen. Just the thought of sleeping on his hard floor made memories of stiff bones and aching muscles come to mind. I would be whatever Edward wanted me to be if it kept me in this new luxury.

"Morning baby... God, its so good to wake up with you in my arms..." his words were sleepy and husky as he murmured them into my neck.

"Morning", I whispered the words back to him shyly, not knowing what was expected of me in this situation. I was so far out of my comfort zone.

I felt Edward press his lips to my shoulder as his hand spread over my stomach before trailing slowly up to my ribs, his fingers softly stroking the warm skin there. The movement was suggestive but he didnt push anything with me, almost as though he was waiting for me to make the first move. I took the initiative and pressed my body back against his, rolling slightly backwards and into him. Edward groaned lowly into my neck, his hand immediately travelling up to gently cup my left breast as he pressed his morning wood firmly into my ass. I pressed further back into him and the slight friction made him groan further as I felt his head drop to my shoulder.

"Fuck baby... I want you so badly..."

His hand tightened on my breast, squeezing gently as his thumb brushed over the pebbled nipple. I didnt even try to suppress the moan his touch brought out of me. His hand slowly lowered, travelling down over my ribs and across my stomach again, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on my skin that had me squirming and moaning against him. I had never felt this way before, just his touch made me want him. I hadnt desired a man in years and after one night with Edward I was practically begging for him.

His hand finally made its way to my hip, gripping firmly and pulling me back into him as his lips made a slow ascent from my neck to my ear. His teeth latched onto the lobe, pulling gently before he made his way slowly back down to my shoulder with more soft kisses.

His hand loosened its grip on my hip to cup my knee. He pulled my leg, hitching it back over his and twisting my body more into his so my weight was firmly against him. His hand immediately made its way between my legs where I was spread open for his attention. He swiped his fingers gently along the wetness he found there several times, circling my clit which sent a jolt of electricity through my entire body each time.

"So wet for me already baby", his husky words, breathed into my ear made me shudder.

He was breathing heavily as he watched his own movements, then two of his fingers entered me with no warning, immediately curling and hitting a spot deep inside me that I had never even known existed before. I moaned loudly, my body tensing against his and my right hand instinctively moving to cover his as if to hold him there, inside me. I had never felt pleasure like this at a simple, gentle touch and I never wanted it to end. As if spurred on by my reaction, his hand started moving slowly, his fingers reaching that same spot over and over. I could feel his hardness pressed firmly into my ass as he leaned over me, his lips latching onto my left nipple. I felt his teeth close around it, and braced myself for the sharp bite I had come to expect but instead I felt only a pleasurable pull before he released the pink bud and swirled his tongue around it. I was moaning in earnest now, gripping his wrist hard as he sped up his movements inside me. I could feel the somewhat familiar feeling of pleasure inside me. Mr Cullen had occasionally forced an orgasm out of me, probably just to humiliate me further, it certainly had that effect. But this, with Edward, was like nothing I had ever felt. He was drawing my pleasure from me relentlessly but gently, determined that I reach that peak and clearly enjoying my reaction to his attentions.

The feeling was increasing, the tight coil in my stomach about to explode and I threw my head back as my body tensed. Edward released my nipple, I felt his lips press once gently against the back of my neck before he pulled slightly away. I could feel his eyes on me even though mine were tightly closed. It was almost as though he was leaning over just to watch me reach my climax. The thought was more erotic that I had expected and my orgasm ripped through me..

"Oh God... Oh... Edward..."

I cried out, moaning loudly in my orgasm as my body tensed and then trembled in the aftershocks of pleasure.

Edward movements slowed down until his fingers slipped from inside me. I felt his hand on my stomach once more, I could feel my own wetness still on his fingers. I forced my eyes open, my breathing still laboured. I found Edwards vivid green eyes exactly where I expected - staring straight into mine. I smiled shyly, unsure what a normal reaction should be. He didnt smile back, in fact he had no obvious reaction at all for a few seconds.

"So beautiful..." he murmured so quietly I almost missed it. He lowered his head to mine, brushing his lips gently over mine. I could feel the movement against my lips, almost as though he was speaking, although I couldnt make out the words. Then his lips pressed firmly against mine and I reacted immediately to the kiss as his slipped his tongue into my mouth, moaning.

He shifted his body slightly away from mine, not breaking the kiss. Understanding his intention I lowered myself fully to the mattress on my back and Edward immediately positioned himself over me, his hips nestled between my thighs, his cock pressed firmly into my pussy as he gently, almost subconsciously, grinded himself into me.

I wanted him. I had never wanted a man like this before. But I was desperate to feel him inside me again. The situation, my position in this "relationship" was forgotten as he surrounded me. The heat of his body covered me and alluring scent that was just him invaded my senses until I was practically clawing at his back, my fingers gripping at the hard flesh to pull him as close to me as possible.

"Edward... please", I moaned as he moved from my mouth to nip and lick at my neck.

"What baby... what do you want?" his voice was husky and all sex as he whispered the words into my ear. I couldnt form a coherent thought, just moaned loudly and moved my hands down to grip his firm ass cheeks, pulling him closer into me hoping he would take the hint and just fuck me already.

"Tell me baby... Tell me what you want and I will give it to you... Anything you want, love..."

He gave a firm thrust of his hips, his cock brushing firmly over my clit and I bucked my hips up into him. I was so worked up and horny that I couldnt even think straight. What was this man doing to me?

"You Edward... I just want you... inside me... Please Edward... Please... Im begging you... I... need you... inside me...", I barely understood the words I was saying even as I spoke them and had no clue if they even made sense to him. He pulled away just an inch or two and our eyes locked. I could see the emotion in his eyes as he spoke.

"You never have to beg me baby. Never... Im yours."

Those words would come back to me later, sending my mind swirling into confusion but there was no time for that now as Edward positioned himself at my entrance and thrust once, hard, sinking his hard length inside me to the hilt. He froze for a long moment, his muscles seemingly locked in place as his eyes burned into mine with such intensity I had to close mine to break the connection. I arched my back, pressing myself into Edward and hoping to encourage him to move. It seemed to break whatever spell he was under as he reached down to hitch my knees around his hips. I locked my ankles behind him tightly, pulling him deeper inside me in the process causing us both to moan in unison before Edward lowered himself to his elbows and bowed his head next to mind, his lips pressed into the crook of my neck so I could feel his hot, panting breath against my slick skin.

Edward set a punishing pace immediately and he hit that spot he'd found earlier with each sharp thrust of his hips, sending more shocks of pleasure throughout me. I had never experienced anything like this and I couldnt concentrate on anything but the feeling of Edward all around me and inside me. He pounded into me, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the wet slapping of our fucking filled the room. The scent of Edward and sex was everywhere and I could hear him moaning incoherently into my neck, occasionally throwing in an expletive or two. The first orgasm hit me entirely unexpectedly. I cried out, gripping firmly to Edwards arms to anchor him to me. He didnt break his rhythm once as my legs locked around him and my body tensed.

"Yes baby... thats it... fuck you feel so good... Come for me baby... come all over my cock..."

His words, panted whispers in my ear, only drew out the pleasure until I lay below him still and dazed and boneless as he continued fucking me. I turned my head to press my lips to his ear.

"Edward... I... I never knew it could be like this..."

He raised his head up, those captivating green eyes meeting mine once more, a half-smirk on his beautiful face.

"I know baby... You're so fucking amazing".

He lowered his lips to mine once more, never once breaking his exhausting pounding as he dominated my mouth in a quick but passionate kiss before pulling backwards, up onto his knees. My legs remained locked around his waist, effectively pulling me up with him, my lower body slightly off the mattress. His hands immediately went to my waist, holding me firmly off the bed. His fingers almost met around my waist drawing attention to how painfully thin I was, but instead of making me feel the usual revulsion at myself, seeing his large hands on me made me feel... safe... protected. Madness really, considering this fucked up situation but in that moment that is what I felt.

Edward held my waist firmly and fucked me hard, pulling me to meet every one of his thrusts. His cock was still hitting that spot inside and I was shocked as I felt another orgasm coiling inside me.

"Oh God Edward... fuck me... harder Edward, please... Im so close..."

"Fuck baby... come for me again... Come on... dirty little slut, come all over my fucking cock...

His words were far from loving and romantic but they had the desired effect. Those, and the unrivalled vision of him towering over me, between my legs pounding inside me as his muscles rippled and tensed. The orgasm washed over me and I cried out, coming louder and harder than before which I hadn't thought possible. I was vaguely aware of Edward crying out with his own orgasm.

"Fuck... So good... Im coming baby... milk my cock you little slut... fuck... fuck... fuck... _Bella..._".

He thrust a few more times then stilled. I could feel his cock twitching inside me but I couldnt see. My eyes were closed, or perhaps I was just verging on unconsciousness, but I felt his warmth and scent surround me once again as he lowered himself over me.. A thought lingered in my mind.

Bella.

He had called me Bella.

No one had ever called me that. Except for my father...

Then the warmth and comfort took me under once more.


	21. Chapter 21

I dont know how much time had passed before I felt myself being gently shaken into consciousness. My sleep had been dreamless and uninterrupted and I woke feeling rested and luxuriously sore.

I sat up and found Edward perched on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. He was smiling at me and holding out a steaming cup of coffee. The awkwardness hit me immediately in my naked state and I grabbed at the duvet, pulling it up as best I could with him sat on it. I managed to just about cover my breasts, clamping my arm over the duvet to hold it in place as I awkwardly reached out for the coffee. Edward chuckled and I felt my face turn beetroot.

"Drink this and then have a shower Isabella. We're going out".

"Where?" I asked, alarmed. I hadnt enjoyed being "out" on the way to Edwards apartment.

"You have no clothes" he replied, frowning, "at the very least, you need those. Much as I would actually enjoy having you naked at all times, in reality, I do have friends around fairly often and you sat naked on the couch might open up a whole line of questioning I dont want to answer..."

Of course he wouldnt.

"Ok." I smiled meekly and took a gulp of the coffee. Edward just looked at me, a curious expression on his face, before turning and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Last night everything had felt so perfect. It was like Edward and I had a connection that I couldnt have denied even if I wanted to. My mind checked out last night and my body acted on instinct alone. It wasn't surprising really. The one thing I knew, my one familiar comfort - if you could call it that - is sex. I knew that Edward wanted me so he could have sex with me. I had long since come to terms with the fact that I would feel dirty each and every time I had to have sex with a man. I felt plenty embarrassed at my wanton, whorish behaviour - I practically threw myself at Edward! But, it wasn't the same with him. I couldnt put my finger on it exactly... Maybe it was the fact that he didnt exactly force me into having sex with him. I wanted it. I even initiated certain parts of last night. I had never, ever done that before.

I decided that torturing myself with my fucked up emotions, if thats what they even were, was not productive. I gulped down the rest of the coffee. I always preferred it with sugar but had learned to just take what I was given and be grateful. Coffee in bed brought to me by my "owner" was certainly unexpected. Then a wave of panic washed through me as I realised that I had already fucked up on my very first day. I should have been up and awake before Edward, making HIM breakfast and bringing it to him in bed, not him waiting on me. Probably the coffee was a reminder of my mistake. I could almost certainly expect a firm punishment later.

Chastising myself the entire way to the bathroom, I had the quickest shower possible. I would have loved to enjoy the wonderful feeling of the hot water on my aching muscles but I was trying to get sorted as soon as I could. Plus, the wound on my leg that was just a dull ache last night, was full on screaming at me this morning. I did my best not to get it wet, im sure that wouldnt help!

I towel dried my hair roughly and trotted into the bedroom, pulling on the shorts, shoes and shirt that were discarded last night. I looked like a cheap hooker and, I had no hairdryer. I would end up looking like Tina fucking Turner dressed as a cheap hooker. Perfect.

With a sigh I made my way into the living area to find Edward tapping away on his laptop, sat on the couch. He looked up as I entered and I noticed his eyes take in every part of my body as he did so. Instead of making me feel repulsed, I found his attentions... flattering.. What the fuck was happening to me? My mind was all over the place.

Edward shut the laptop and laid it down on the couch beside him before standing up and walking over to me.

"That was quick baby..." he said seductively as he came right up close, his hands sliding around my body to rest on my ass. He gave it a firm squeeze with both hands, pulling me flush against him.

"come here", he said as he lowered his head. Obedient as ever, I closed the gap between us and he took my mouth in a hungry, dominant kiss, raising one of his hands to hold the back of my head firmly to his.

Eventually, when I was breathless against him, he pulled away just a few inches, capturing my eyes with his.

"We are going out now Isabella", his voice had changed, it was harder, more commanding, "I expect you to behave yourself when we are out in public, do you understand me?"

I nodded immediately. This was more like what I was used to. I could follow orders. They were familiar. Comforting. Although the thought of going back into the outside world didnt appeal to me, I knew my place well enough to do as I was told.

Edward placed the tip of his index finger under my chin and gently tilted my head up, waiting for eye contact before continuing.

"You will stay with me at all times Isabella, I dont want to find you more than 2 feet from my side ok baby?" I nodded again, "I dont have much money but... Well, you need some clothes... so, we'll just get a couple of outfits. Essentials you know?"

His voice had become small, almost embarrassed, by the end of the sentence. I nodded again, then a thought occured to me and I almost spoke out. I knew better than to do that, I quickly shut my mouth, biting my lip. Edward looked down at me, a curious expression on his face.

"What is it Isabella?"

"No-nothing.. Im sorry".

"Isabella, tell me", I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"I... I.. was just wondering... aren't you supposed to be... um.. working today?" my voice had trailed off to barely a whisper by the end of the sentence, I could feel Edwards eyes burning into me even though mine were fixed firmly on his chest.

"Thats not your concern Isabella" he said shortly, "come",

He whirled around and made for the door and I trotted behind quickly, following him out into the hallway.

_XxCHxXxCHxXx_

An hour later found me nervously perusing the discount rails in the department store near Edwards apartment. This was the third store we had been into, Edward growing more and more angry with each passing minute as he deemed women's clothing to be "daylight robbery". He was frustrated he couldnt find any clothes cheap enough, but when I had timidly asked him how much he was planning to spend on clothes for me - so that I could perhaps suggest a more appropriate store - he had snapped at me, telling me that I was a greedy little whore and that his finances were none of my business. That had been 15 minutes ago. Since then he had made his way through half of the womens clothing section of the store, angrily flinging hangers aside on the rail and muttering and swearing under his breath. I made sure to keep close to him, lest he suddenly remember I exist and find me more than 2 feet from his side. I could just imagine the punishment I would suffer with him in this mood.

Suddenly Edward was beside me, more huffing and muttering, and he pulled a simple black t-shirt off the rail infront of us before grabbing a pair of jeans from the display table beside him. He thrust them at me.

"Are these your size?" he grunted, scowling.

I took them from him hesitantly and looked at the sizes. The shirt was ok, but the jeans were much too big.

"The jeans aren't..." I said quietly.

He huffed again angrily.

"Well, choose a pair in your size, im fucking sick of shopping now, these will have to do."

I quickly scuttled past him and dug through the piles of jeans, grabbing out the first pair I came to in my size - skinny jeans that would no doubt be really skin tight. I would have to make do.

He took the clothes from me and marched towards the tills, me trotting along behind him. The sales lady smiled happily and attempted to make small talk as she was ringing up the total. I didnt miss her obvious flirting with Edward but clearly he did. He barely responded to her flirtatious questions about where he was going next and who he was buying the clothes for - his response to this being a brief jab of his thumb over his shoulder to where I stood behind him. The lady looked over at me, scowling before bagging up the clothes. Edward paid with a credit card, grumbling over the total before signing the receipt. He took the bag and marched towards the exit.

We were making our way through the crowded streets when I felt someone push into me, knocking me sideways. I would have fallen on my ass, my precarious heels no help in such situations, were I not quickly caught by the very person I nearly took out with me! I felt strong hands on my waist, quickly grabbing me then setting me back on my feet. The hands lingered a little too long, the heat of his skin scorching my own where they gripped just under the too-short shirt I wore.

I opened my mouth to thank him for his help, mindful of the fact that Edward didnt seem to be around me and feeling the panic rise within when suddenly I heard his voice, raised and furious.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he yelled.

I looked up to see him roughly elbowing his way through the people walking around the slight congestion we had caused on the sidewalk, ignoring the angry looks from those around him. He eyed the man still holding my waist - who was apparently frozen in place - with furious, blazing eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, take your hands off her", he roared. He reached out and took my elbow in a vice grip before jerking me towards him. As predictable as ever, I toppled on my heels, falling into him. He didnt take his eyes off the other man as he shoved me back to upright, his hand not releasing its painful grip on my elbow.

"Im sorry Edward", i began quietly, "I tripped and fell right into this-"

"Shut up", he voice was sharp as a whip as it cut through me and I immediately quieted. He turned his angry gaze on me and I had to make a physical effort not to shrink away from him. He was furious. "I will deal with you when we get home, you disobedient little slut" he hissed at me.

"What the fuck dude, you cant talk to her like that? What is your problem?" my heart sank as the kind man who'd rescued me from falling on my ass stood forward in my defence. This would not end well.

"Excuse me?" Edward almost laughed, but there was no real humour in his voice, "how I speak to her is absolutely none of your fucking business, and I swear to fuck if you even speak one word to her, never mind put a hand on her again, I will fucking kill you".

I heard a low gasp come from a couple of people who had stopped to eavesdrop on what was causing a commotion in the middle of the sidewalk. Edward had stepped forward as he spoke, closing the distance between himself and the other man to maybe a foot, his hands were balled into fists at his side. I hesitantly stepped towards Edward, lightly placing a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him.

"Edward, lets go home.. Im sorry, it was just a misunderstanding, I fell... he did nothing wrong-"

Edward yanked his arm sharply away from me, turning his glare away from the man opposite and towards me, I shrank back this time, feeling sure he was about to strike me.

"Dont you fucking touch me", his words were low and deadly. I flinched, prepared for the blow.

"Thats enough man, she's fucking terrified of you, leave her alone, she tripped is all..."

"Oh yeah, and you took the opportunity to feel her up didnt you", Edward sounded near hysterical, "Yeah, a little pencil dick fag like you couldnt hope to get a girl like her so you had to molest her on the fucking street didnt you? What were you hoping, that she'd suck you off right here on the sidewalk like the slut she is, right?"

I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes as the other guy stood there, open mouthed and speechless after Edwards insane rant. Suddenly, he turned his eyes to me.

"Honey, my wife works at a shelter for abused women... We can help you. If you come with me now... I promise we can help you".

I didnt even have a chance to think of a response before Edward surged forward, the bag containing my newly purchased clothes fell to the floor forgotten as he leapt at the man, landing a swift punch in the guys face, I heard the unmistakable snap and crunch of bones breaking. His nose I expect. It all seemed to happen both in slow motion, and in a split second, it was hard to explain. The man fell to the floor with a cry, Edward fell with him, straddling the man's torso as he continued to rain blows down on him. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was crying and moaning incoherent noises at Edward, having no idea how to make him stop. I felt an arm go around my shoulder in a comforting gesture and looked to see an older woman, about my mothers age, with a horrified expression on her face as she tried to comfort me. One bystander tried to pull Edward off the battered and bloody man on the ground, but I dont know if it was adrenalin or something, but Edward seemed to just swat the guy away like a fly, forcing him to fall back on his ass. I felt a hysterical laugh nearly bubble its way out as I realised that it was exactly that motion - me nearly falling on my ass - that started this fucked up situation.

Suddenly, there was a man yelling Edwards name. He was pushing his way through the now considerable crowd around us watching the show. He was blonde and stocky. Young I guess, about Edwards age - mid or late twenties. He was attractive, with still a hint of the youthful round baby face he would have had as a teenager.

He grabbed Edwards shoulders, speaking into his ear as he tried to pull him back from the man on the floor. Finally, miraculously, Edward allowed himself to be pulled backwards, slowly rising to his feet. The young blonde man quickly stepped infront of Edward, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest as he pushed him further backwards. Several people flocked around the bleeding man. Edward was panting hard, still staring furiously at the poor man he'd beaten, probably to death. I could see his knuckles were swollen and bloody, and there were splatters of blood on his blue button-down shirt.

"Jesus Edward, what the fuck happened?" the blonde man questioned. Edwards eyes remained staring at the crowd of people on the floor, a strange glazed look to them as if he wasnt entirely present.

"He touched her..."

"Her? Who's her? What do you mean he touched her?" the blonde man asked, slightly hysterical.

"Isabella". Suddenly his eyes snapped into focus as he whipped his head to look through the crowds of people, "Where is Isabella?"

The blonde man looked at him questioningly, shaking his head but not speaking, clearly confused. I could see the panic and anger rising in Edward again and my survival instinct must have kicked in as I stepped forward out of the comforting womans hold, and grabbed Edwards wrist tightly.

"Im right here Edward, are you ok?"

Edward looked down at me, his expression unreadable.

"Did he hurt you?"

I had no idea who the hell he was talking about. Had his brain completely checked out for the last five minutes?

"No Edward, no one hurt me. Are you ok?" I repeated.

He frowned at me but didnt answer. The sound of sirens in the distance carried over the bustle of voices around us and the blonde man pushed Edwards shoulders slightly, as if trying to wake him up.

"You've got to get out of here Edward, if they find you they'll arrest you".

Edward looked down at the crowd of people on the ground before nodding. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together before dragging me at a hurried pace in the direction of his apartment. The blonde man at his side, evidently planning to accompany us.

"Thanks Mike... I was so fucking angry... He touched Isabella, he could have hurt her..."

His voice was both angry and pained. I knew better than to correct his crazy assumptions. Mike looked over at me and smiled slightly. I tried to force a smile back but im sure it looked more like a grimace. I quickly returned my eyes to the ground.

"Nice to meet you Isabella..." I could hear the smirk in Mike's voice and looked back up to see him very clearly eye fucking me as we walked and a sense of unexplainable dread washed over me.

_XxCHxXxCHxXxCHxXx_

**Yeah, so, Edward is clearly a bit unhinged. Im intentionally doing these chapters from Isabella's POV so do bear that in mind. She is a traumatised, abused, terrified girl. But Edward definitely isn't helping in this chapter! And what about Mike? Things could get interesting...**


End file.
